Ardiente Pasión
by Christina Becker
Summary: Dos años habían pasado desde que Jasper Whitlock había conocido a su actual esposa, Alice. Él quería hacer algo especial para celebrar aquella primera noche en la que se conocieron. ¿Pero qué pasaría si las cosas no van cómo tiene previsto? ¿Y si un accidente complica la velada? ¿Podrá su amor superar todas las barreras? UA, AH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN **

**Summary: Dos años habían pasado desde que Jasper Whitlock había conocido a su actual esposa, Alice. Él quería hacer algo especial para celebrar aquella primera noche en la que se conocieron. ¿Pero qué pasaría si las cosas no van cómo tiene previsto? ¿Y si un accidente complica la noche? ¿Podrá su amor superar todas las barreras?**

* * *

Ese día de primavera, Jasper Whitlock, presidente de Whitlock Enterprise Inc. estaba en su despacho como todos los días. Un joven de veintisiete años que había trabajado muy duro para dirigir la empresa que su padre le había dejado. No tenía demasiada cosa por hacer. Era jueves por la mañana de un caluroso mes de abril.

Jasper cerró su ordenador portátil y miró el retrato que tenía sobre la mesa. En él aparecían él y su hermosa esposa Alice. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa ante tal hermosa estampa. Jasper se sentía completamente feliz, no podía serlo más. Tenía una esposa a la que amaba con locura, era un hombre muy afortunado. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Jasper aun recordaba aquel día de hacía exactamente dos años en el que conoció a la mujer de su vida.

.

Siempre había sido un hombre atlético que hacía ejercicio con regularidad. Hacía natación, iba a correr e iba al gimnasio tres veces por semana.

Una tarde de abril, cuando empezaba a anochecer, Jasper se fue a correr. Fue un día muy estresante, demasiadas reuniones y discusiones, y lo único que Jasper necesitaba era despejar la mente. Se puso unos pantalones de chándal con una camiseta de manga corta y salió a correr por el parque. El parque era enorme con un gran lago en el centro.

Como era tarde, no había demasiada gente paseando por allí. Las familias con los niños ya se habían ido a sus casas. Se puso los auriculares y empezó a correr.

Con Snow Patrol de fondo, Jasper avanzaba por el parque iluminado por las farolas, mientras sentía su cuerpo sudoroso por el enorme esfuerzo de esa noche. De repente, vio a lo lejos a una hermosa chica corriendo delante de él. Tenía el cabello largo castaño cobrizo recogido en una coleta, unos pantalones estrechos que marcaban sus curvas de infarto y con una sudadera.

Jasper, que no había salido con ninguna mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo, aceleró el ritmo para unirse a esa mujer que tanto llamó su atención. Mientras se acercaba a ella, se quitó los auriculares y la saludó tocándola en el brazo, puesto que ella también iba con los auriculares puestos.

-¡Ah! –gritó la chica asustada, retrocediendo un paso quitándose los auriculares de las orejas.

-Tranquila, tranquila –le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, para intentar calmar a la chica-. No te asustes.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte –dijo la chica riendo.

Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Sus ojos de color chocolate, iluminados por la luz de la luna, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, era una chica preciosa.

-No era mi intención –dijo Jasper rascándose la nuca contrariado-. ¿Corremos juntos?

-Vale –contestó la chica uniéndose a su marcha.

-Soy Jasper, ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa?

-Me llamo Alice –contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa-. Es un placer conocerte.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? No te había visto nunca –le dijo Jasper intentando averiguar más sobre esa joven.

-Salgo a correr tres veces por semana –contestó ella-. Tengo que adelgazar.

-¿Adelgazar? ¡Pero si estás estupenda! –contestó Jasper.

-¿Estupenda? –preguntó Alice incrédula-. ¡Pero si tengo un trasero enorme!

-Tienes un trasero estupendo –Jasper se sonrojó al decir eso-. Perdon… no es que yo me haya… o sea…

-No te preocupes. Te agradezco lo que me has dicho, pero yo me encontraré más a gusto conmigo perdiendo un poco de culo –dijo Alice riendo de mi cara.

-Podríamos… podríamos quedar para salir a correr juntos, ¿no te parece?

-Pues estaría genial –contestó Alice-. ¿Haces algún otro deporte?

-Natación y voy al gimnasio.

-¡Yo también hago natación! Qué raro que nunca hayamos coincidido.

-Suelo ir a cuando termino de trabajar –Jasper la miró fijamente-. ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?

-No hace falta, gracias –dijo Alice sonriendo-. No quiero desviarte de tu camino.

-Será un placer, señorita –contestó Jasper con una reverencia.

La casa de Alice resultó estar de camino al apartamento de Jasper. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del bloque de apartamentos, se aturaron.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado –dijo Alice.

-Ha sido un placer, Alice. ¿Querrás que vayamos juntos mañana a natación? –le preguntó Jasper esperanzado.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-¿Paso a recogerte a las siete?

-Vale. Hasta mañana, Jasper.

Alice se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso a Jasper en la mejilla.

.

Jasper se levantó de su mesa y se acercó al gran ventanal. Aquella había sido la primera vez que vio a la mujer de su vida. Al día siguiente quedaron juntos para ir a natación, y así continuaron hasta que se confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

.

-Uuuff… estoy agotada –dijo Alice sentándose en un banco cerca del lago del parque. Llevaban una hora corriendo.

-Yo también –dijo Jasper-. ¿Sabes? Estás preciosa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Gracias –les dijo ella sonrojándose aun más-. Estos días me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

-Yo también, nunca había conocido a una chica como tú –le dijo Jasper cogiéndola de la mano-. Eres maravillosa.

-Y tú también –dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Jasper-. Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti –dijo Alice en un susurro, como avergonzada.

-Yo empecé a sentirlas desde que te vi corriendo aquella noche –dijo Jasper tendiendo un beso en el parque-. Pensé que nunca me enamoraría de nadie.

Alice levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Enamorado? Estás… tú estás… -dijo ella sin dar crédito a lo que había dicho Jasper.

-Sí Alice. Me he enamorado de ti –contestó cogiendo su barbilla con los dedos y alzando el rostro de Alice-. Te quiero.

Jasper besó tiernamente a Alice. Movió sus labios junto los de ella, y cuando los separó, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti –confesó Alice abriendo los ojos y rodeando a Jasper con sus brazos para volver a besarlo.

.

-Señor Whitlock –lo llamó su secretaria, Kate, sacándolo de sus recuerdos-, la reunión de las doce ha sido cancelada. El vuelo del señor Stewart ha sido anulado y no podrá venir hasta el lunes.

-De acuerdo, gracias Kate. ¿La reunión de las tres sigue en pie?

-Sí, señor.

-Perfecto.

Jasper, aprovechando su rato libre, se puso la americana y salió de su despacho.

-Salgo un rato, volveré para la próxima reunión.

-Sí, señor.

Jasper llamó a su mano derecha, Emmett McCarthy, para que pasara a recogerlo. A los pocos instantes, el flamante Audi negro esperaba en la puerta.

Jasper subió al coche y se fueron a una floristería.

Aquel día hacía dos años que Jasper y Alice se conocieron, y él quería que fuera un día especial. Su esposa trabajaba en una empresa como traductora, pues tenía un perfecto dominio del inglés y del español. Mandó las flores y después fue a reservar un comedor privado en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Fue con Emmett a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Le hubiera gustado comer con su esposa, pero aquel día ella tenía varias reuniones. Pero ya aprovecharía a las seis de la tarde, cuando pasaría a buscarla por la empresa donde ella trabajaba.

.

Jasper salió agotado de la reunión. Habían sido unas duras negociaciones, y ahora le tocaba redactar un contrato y enviarlo. Acabaría más tarde de lo que él tenía pensado, así que le envió un correo a su esposa para advertirla.

Miró el móvil y vio que había un mensaje de su esposa.

"_Gracias por las flores. Me encanta que te hayas acordado. Yo también te quiero. Hasta la tarde nene. A xox"_

Jasper sonrió ante el mensaje de su mujer, y respondió.

"_No sabes lo que me alegra que te hayan gustado. Yo te quiero más ;) No podré pasar a buscarte, ¿me esperaras en casa? Te amo. J xoxo"_

Al instante, el teléfono le vibró.

"_No puedes quererme más de lo que yo te quiero a ti. De acuerdo. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?"_

"_Es una sorpresa. No seas impaciente. No me entretengas que no acabaré de redactar el contrato. Hasta luego, nena."_

Jasper guardó el movil de nuevo en el bolsillo y siguió redactando el contrato.

¡Al fin! Eran las seis de la tarde. Apretó la tecla de guardar e imprimió el documento. Ya estaba acabado. Ahora podría disfrutar de una buena velada con su Alice.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron desde la puerta. Sobresaltado, Jasper alzó la vista para ver a su hermosa mujer de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Llevaba una falda de tubo negra con una camisa azul, unos zapatos de tacón alto y una gabardina.

-Qué sorpresa más agradable –le dijo Jasper a Alice acercándose a ella para besarla-. No te esperaba aquí, nena.

-Es que he pensado: ¿para qué esperarle en casa, cuando puedo ir a buscarlo al despacho? ¡Y aquí estoy!

-Y no sabes lo contento que estoy de que estés aquí –dijo Jasper. Cogió la gabardina de Alice que la tenía en las manos y la tiró al sofá del despacho. La cogió por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente-. Voy a entregarle el contrato a Kate antes de que se vaya y vuelvo contigo, ¿vale, nena?

Alice asintió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del despacho de su marido. A los pocos minutos, Jasper volvió a entrar.

-Kate se ha ido ya. Ya no queda nadie en esta planta.

El despacho de Jasper estaba en el piso veintisiete, el más alto. La vista era espectacular, toda la ciudad a sus pies. Era un hombre muy afortunado.

-¿Y qué quiere decir con eso, señor Whitlock? –dijo Alice levantándose para agarrar a su marido por la corbata.

-Creo que ya se lo imagina, señora Whitlock –dijo él.

-Mmm… prefiero que me lo diga usted, señor Whitlock –dijo sin soltar a Jasper.

-Con eso quiero decir que te voy a hacer el amor encima de mi escritorio ahora mismo.

Jasper apretó a Alice contra sí, besándola con furia. Dos años, dos maravillosos años hacía que tenía a esa maravillosa mujer con él. Antes de estar con Alice, Jasper había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había hecho el amor con nadie.

.

-Tienes un apartamento precioso, Jasper –dijo Alice mirando a su alrededor.

-Me alegra que te guste, Alice –dijo Jasper abrazándola por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de ella-. Eres la primera mujer que traigo aquí.

Alice se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por las palabras de Jasper.

-¿En serio? –Jasper asintió-. Pero tú… bueno, tú lo has hecho con otras mujeres, ¿no?

Alice se puso roja al preguntar eso.

-Sí, Alice. He estado con otras mujeres, pero nunca las he traido a mi casa. Nunca he salido con una chica como lo estoy haciendo contigo.

-Vaya, es un honor ser la primera –dijo Alice con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –le preuntó Jasper siriviendo una copa de champán.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Has salido con algun chico?

-Eemm… pues no –contestó Alice bajando la mirada.

-Vaya… ¿Has hecho como yo?

-Bueno, no exactamente –dijo Alice aun mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preugntó Jasper dando un sorbo a la copa de champán.

-Pues que… bueno, yo no he estado con ningún chico… de esa manera.

Jasper se atragantó con el champán y la miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres decir que eres virgen? –le preguntó él, incrédulo de las palabras de Alice.

¿Cómo podá una chica tan hermosa y sexy no haber mantenido ninguna relación sexual?

-Eeemm… pues sí.

-¿Y cómo puede ser eso? Quiero decir, eres una chica preciosa, es extraño.

-Bueno, no he conocido al chico adecuado –respondió mirando a Jasper a los ojos-. Aunque ahora ya lo he encontrado.

-Será un honor ser el primero –le dijo Jasper acercándose a él. Al ver a una Alice avergonzada, Jasper dijo-: No tengas vergüenza. Es una cosa preciosa.

Jasper la besó con dulzura, la cogió en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevó a su habitación. La dejó en el suelo y la miró fijamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí –dijo Alice volviendo a atrapar los labios de Jasper.

Jasper se quitó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones, quedando con los bóxers puestos. Alice miró boquiabierta la erección de Jasper. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en esa situación. Era una novedad para ella.

Jasper bajó la cremallera del vestido de Alice y lo deslizó por sus hombros, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Jasper miró el cuerpo de Alice, embelesándose de su cuerpo. Jasper le quitó las medias y la dejó en ropa interior. Jasper la llevó a la cama y la tumbó allí. Empezó a besarle el cuello, subiendo por el lóbulo de la oreja. Después fue descendiendo por su cuello de nuevo y bajó hasta su escote. Besó la parte de arriba de sus pechos, sin quitarle aun el sujetador. Jasper acarició con sus labios los senos de Alice por encima de la suave tela. Alzó los ojos y vio la cara de placer de Alice.

Jasper, con sus manos, acariciaba la aterciopelada piel de Alice mientras se dirigía al cierre de sujetador. Lo desabrochó y deslizó la suave prenda por sus brazos para dejarlo en el suelo, junto las demás prendas de ropa. Jasper se deleitó de la fabulosa imagen de Alice desnuda ante él. Jasper acercó sus labios a los pechos de Alice besándolos en toda su plenitud.

-Tienes unos pechos preciosos –dijo él envolviendo su seno con la mano-. Perfectos para mi mano.

Dicho eso, acercó su boca a su pezón, que se erguía frente a él, deseando ser chupado. Jasper lo chupó, uno y otro. Pasaba la lengua y mordía suavemente con los dientes.

Alice se retorcía de placer debajo de Jasper. Cuando éste terminó de torturar a Alice con sus labios, fue bajando lentamente, lamiendo su vientre hasta llegar a sus bragas. Deslizó un dedo por la tela y la fue bajando por sus piernas, hasta tirarlas al suelo con la resta de la ropa.

Jasper cogió el pie de Alice y le tendió un reguero de besos hasta la pantorrilla. Después siguió su tortura subiendo por el interior de la pierna de Alice. Alice, avergonzada, cerró un poco las piernas.

-No tengas vergüenza –le dijo Jasper volviendo a besar sus labios-. De mí no, cielo. Eres preciosa.

Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y dejó a Jasper que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Jasper la fue besando desde el ombligo hasta abajo. Fue dejando un reguero de besos, rozando su bello púbico y llegando a la cumbre de su placer. Jasper, con mucha dulzura y destreza, besó su centro del placer. Deslizó la lengua por su clítoris, haciendo que Alice arqueara la espalda y se agarrara con fuerzas a la colcha. Jasper siguió con su tortura, permitiendo que su lengua entrara un poco por la vagina de ella. Ella gemía de placer.

-¡Ah! Jasper… -gruñó ella.

Jasper, notó cómo su chica alcanzaba el clímax, en un sonoro orgasmo que la hizo estremecerse. Con un movimiento ágil, Jasper se quitó sus bóxers y se volvió a tumbar sobre Alice. Mientras él la besaba con pasión, ella notaba su erección presionando en su muslo. Alice, con indecisión, fue bajando su mano por la espalda de Jasper, hasta llegar a sus firmes glúteos. Jasper, posó su mano sobre la de ella, y la llevó hasta su miembro.

Alice, en un acto de valentía, empujó a Jasper para dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama. Él, aunque sorprendido, sonrió ampliamente. Alice acarició el imponente miembro de Jasper. Era la primera vez que sentía uno entre sus manos. Empezó a acariciarlo más fuerte, hasta el punto que Jasper empezó a gruñir.

-No voy a aguantar mucho, nena –gruñó Jasper ante el contacto de ella.

Alice acercó sus labios para besarle… ahí. Empezó dando unos besitos en la punta, y después fue bajando hasta besar sus testículos.

-Oh, nena, me estás matando –dijo Jasper apretando los dientes de placer.

Entonces Alice se lo metió entero en la boca, acariciando con la lengua todo su miembro, hasta que Jasper no pudo más.

-Para, no quiero correrme en tu boca… al menos no hoy –dijo Jasper tendiendo a Alice boca arriba en la cama.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama y separó las piernas de Alice con la rodilla para tener un mejor acceso a su sexo. Pasó su mano alrededor de su sexo y metió un dedo dentro de ella.

-Estás tan húmeda… me encanta –dijo Jasper para luego apoderarse de sus labios, mientras entraba otro dedo en su vagina y luego daba círculos en su interior-. Creo que estás lo suficientemente excitada. ¿Lista?

-Sí –asintió Alice tímidamente.

Estiró la mano hasta la mesita, sacó un preservativo y se lo colocó sin dejar de mirar a Alice. Se colocó en la entrada de su vagina. Separó más las rodillas de Alice y la penetró hasta el fondo.

-¡Ah! –gimió ella cerrando los ojos.

Él se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella.

-¿Estás bien? Voy a moverme.

Deslizó hacia fuera su pene y la volvió a embestir. Lo estuvo haciendo lentamente, hasta que Alice cambió su cara de dolor a la cara de placer. Entonces Jasper empezó a moverse rápidamente, embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta hacerla llegar al clímax.

-¡Oh, Jasper! –gritó ella.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo. Jasper se apoyó en sus codos y la besó en los labios, sin salir de ella.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Jasper.

-Ha sido… maravilloso –dijo Alice envolviendo las caderas de Jasper con sus piernas-. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –le preguntó Alice a su marido que se había quedado pensativo unos segundos después de decirle que le haría el amor encima de la mesa de su despacho, lo que la había excitado muchísimo.

-En nuestra primera vez –dijo Jasper desabrochando la camisa de Alice lentamente-. Fue maravillosa.

-¿Y si sube Emmett? –preguntó Alice mirando hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes –dijo Jasper deslizando su blusa por los brazos de ella-, no subirá si no se lo ordeno.

Besó a Alice con fuerza y fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sí, bueno, dije que hasta que no acabara "Mi vida sin ti" no publicaría ningún otro fic, pero como este contará de pocos capis, me animé xD Esto se me acaba de ocurrir hace un rato y me dije: ¡A escribirla! Que si no se me olvida y ya no la escribiré jamás jajajajaj **

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? No tardaré demasiado en publicar el segundo capi, ahora tengo varios días que no tengo nada que hacer jajaja Y ya sé la trama de este fic, así que no me tardaré demasiado!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo digan con un comentario ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

Jasper le quitó la camisa a Alice de un tirón, aunque con cuidado de no desgarrarla, al fin y al cabo, tendrían que salir vestidos del despacho y no iba a permitir que vieran a su esposa desnuda. Ella, a su vez, desabrochó la corbata de Jasper y prosiguió con su camisa. Se fueron despojando de sus ropas, con caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo, hasta quedar desnudos. El simple hecho de hacer el amor con su mujer en su despacho, excitaba muchísimo a Jasper. Era una de sus fantasías que no había podido cumplir hasta ahora. Jasper y Alice habían hecho el amor por todas las superficies de su casa, en el coche, en el barco, en el avión privado, en muchos sitios. Pero en el despacho de la oficina de Jasper aun no. Y ahora que lo pensaba, en el despacho de Alice tampoco… pero eso ya para otro día.

Jasper cogió a Alice por la cintura y la sentó en el primer lugar que encontró, el escritorio. Con el brazo, apartó las cosas tirándolas al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo.

-El portátil… -dijo Alice ya tumbada en la mesa fría y dura, contrastando con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su esposo.

-A la mierda el portátil–respondió Jasper juntando sus labios con pasión contra los de ella, la necesitaba urgentemente, y un ordenador no iba a interponerse entre ellos.

Cogió sus piernas y se las enrolló en la cintura, colocándose en el centro de placer de ella y embistiéndola con fuerza y sin preámbulos. Alice cerró los ojos, sintiéndose llena y notando a Jasper en toda su plenitud. Él empezó a mover las caderas, una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo hasta la locura.

-Grita nena. Quiero oírte –dijo Jasper apoyándose contra el pecho de Alice y besando sus pezones, mordisqueando con los dientes.

-Ah… ¡Jasper! ¡Oh, Jasper! –gritó Alice arqueando la espalda sobre la mesa y agarrándose al borde de la mesa.

Alice se sentía muy llena. En esta postura entraba más adentro. Notaba como iba llegando al límite del placer. Cada penetración, cada beso, la llevaban a la locura. Ambos notaban cómo iban llegando al orgasmo, hasta que alcanzaron el clímax juntos, con él vertiendo todo su amor en su interior.

Jasper, todavía dentro de Alice, la cogió en brazos y se sentó con ella encima en el sofá.

-Ha sido… maravilloso –dijo Alice aun exhausta por el sinfín de sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-No te creas que esto ha acabado aquí –le respondió Jasper con una sonrisa lasciva.

Alice, con los ojos muy abiertos, notó cómo el miembro de Jasper volvía a ponerse erecto dentro de ella.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó Alice mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su marido, sorprendida del aguante de su marido.

-Siempre listo para ti, nena –respondió él cogiéndola de las caderas para empezar a moverse debajo de ella.

La excitación en el despacho de Jasper era máxima. Los dos estaban gozando al máximo del amor, el uno con el otro. En la planta veintitrés del edificio del que Jasper era el dueño, se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, por el amor y por la locura.

-Oh, nena –gruñía Jasper sintiendo a Alice saltando encima suyo, con los ojos cerrados de placer y sus bocas unidas.

La lengua de Jasper entraba en la boca de Alice, girando al compás con la suya, moviéndola al compás con la de ella. Volvieron a llegar juntos al orgasmo, Jasper se vació dentro de ella y se recostaron juntos en el espacioso sofá del despacho.

-Te amo –dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado esposo y depositando unos suaves besos.

-Eres lo más especial que hay en mi vida –dijo Jasper besándole el pelo, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

Los dos con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus rostros, extasiados de placer y de amor. El ambiente de la habitación se estaba volviendo más caluroso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Jasper.

-De maravilla –respondió ella sin dejar de sonreírle a su marido-. Muy bien follada.

Jasper la miró abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, sorprendido del vocabulario de su esposa.

-Es usted una malhablada, señora Whitlock –dijo él con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Dónde ha aprendido a hablar así?

-Me ha enseñado usted, señor Whitlock. Y he de reconocer que es usted un magnífico maestro –dijo mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de él.

-Me estás dici…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de fuera del despacho, los sobresaltó a ambos. Se levantaron de un salto del sofá, empezando a vestirse a trompicones.

-¿Será Emmett? –le preguntó Alice a Jasper mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa y se ponía los zapatos.

-No lo sé –respondió él atándose los cordones de los zapatos-. Tiene órdenes de esperar abajo… y si hubiera alguna emergencia ya habría entrado.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé –dijo él poniéndose nervioso, sin saber del todo por qué-. ¿Estás vestida?

Alice asintió nerviosa mientras se subía la cremallera de la falda.

Jasper se acercó a la puerta, y en cuanto puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, soltó un gruñido.

-¡Mierda! –decía sacudiéndose la mano.

Alice, alarmada, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó examinando a su marido.

-Me he quemado –respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Envolviéndose la mano con la corbata para no volver a quemarse, abrió la puerta. No pudo dar crédito a lo que vio.

El despacho de sus secretarias y de administración estaba completamente en llamas. No había manera de llegar a las escaleras de emergencia. Alice no pudo evitar gritar al ver semejante imagen.

-¡Joder! –gritó Jasper cerrando la puerta rápidamente para que las llamas no entraran en el despacho.

-¿Por qué no ha sonado la alarma? –preguntó Alice empezando a temblar.

-No lo sé… -dijo Jasper buscando su móvil para llamar a Emmett-. Es extraño…

Marcó un número y puso el manos libres.

-¡_Señor Whitlock! Llevo llamándole un buen rato, ¡hay fuego en su planta! –_respondió Emmett-. _Ya he avisado a los bomberos, no tardarán mucho en llegar. Nosotros estamos intentando llegar hasta ustedes._

-Ya me di cuenta –contestó Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Sólo hay fuego en esta planta?

_-No, señor. En la planta superior a la suya y en la inferior también hay fuego. No salgan del despacho, es el único sitio donde pueden estar seguros. Estamos subiendo._

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no ha sonado la alarma?

_-Estamos investigando eso. También es extraño que no ha funcionado el sistema de seguridad contra incendios… tal vez se trate de un sabotaje. _

-Daos prisa, el fuego avanza rápidamente –respondió Jasper mirando temeroso a la puerta.

_-No se preocupe, señor, los sacaremos de ahí._

Jasper colgó el teléfono y miró preocupado a Alice.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó agarrándola por la cintura para abrazarla.

-¿Nos sacarán de aquí? –preguntó escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Jasper.

-No te preocupes, nena –dijo Jasper calmándola-. Emmett ya se encarga de eso. Las puertas del despacho son blindadas. Al fuego le costará entrar aquí, tranquila.

-¿Se trata de un sabotaje? ¿Alguien que quiere hacerte daño?

-Eso parece –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién crees que puede ser? ¿Algún empleado que quiere vengarse? –preguntó mientras se sentaban abrazados en el sofá. Muy nerviosos.

-No lo sé –contestó apretando los puños-. Si te pasara algo…

Alice se sentó bien y cogió la cara de Jasper entre sus manos, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me va a pasar nada, tú estás conmigo ¿no? –le preguntó ella para intentar tranquilizar a su preocupado esposo.

-Estamos juntos en esto y en todo, Alice –dijo besándola dulcemente-. Para siempre.

Pasaban los minutos, y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. La temperatura también estaba aumentando considerablemente, provocando que Jasper se quitara la americana y que ambos se desabrocharan algunos botones de la camisa.

-Hace mucha calor –suspiró Alice levantándose del sofá. Jasper se levantó con ella.

-Espero que las puertas aguanten lo suficiente –murmuró Jasper mirando temeroso hacia la puerta-. Si no… no sé qué podría pasarnos.

-No pienses en eso –le contestó Alice acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y darle un fuerte abrazo-. Emmett nos sacará de aquí, ya lo verás.

Se acercaron al gran ventanal que iba de punta a punta de la enorme habitación. Miraron al exterior, donde se podía divisar la calle y los demás edificios a través de una espesa nube negra causada por el humo de la planta superior y de la misma en la que ambos estaban. Los bomberos no habían llegado aun, no había ni rastro de ellos. Jasper puso su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su móvil rápidamente.

-Emmett, ¿por qué no hay bomberos? ¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó muy nervioso, sobre todo por el bienestar de su esposa, que era lo que más le preocupaba.

-_No lo entiendo, señor. Los hemos llamado hace un buen rato… no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando._

-¡Pues daos prisa! –le gritó Jasper a la vez que Alice le apretaba la mano para intentar calmarlo-. La puerta no aguantará mucho… y está entrando mucho humo.

-_Intente abrir la ventana, señor._

-¡Hay más humo fuera que dentro! ¿¡Te crees que soy imbécil!? ¡Espabilad!

Colgó el teléfono y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, desde el cual se divisaba un espeso humo negro. Alice, giró la cabeza para observar la puerta. Cada vez entraba más humo por debajo de la puerta. De repente, algo cayó sobre la puerta, destrozándola en pedazos.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Jasper poniendo a Alice tras él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Pero… pero la puerta no era blindada?-preguntó Alice muy asustada.

-Debe haberse debilitado con el fuego… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó Jasper cogiéndola de la mano.

Cogió la gabardina de Alice y se la puso.

-No tengo frío –dijo ella intentando quitársela.

-No te la quites. No quiero que te quemes –dijo Jasper mientras se ponía su americana-. Vamos.

Alice se abrochó su gabardina y le dio la mano a Jasper mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Preparada? –le preguntó Jasper.

-Preparada.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, dirigiéndose corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Todos los muebles estaban ardiendo, y el techo se estaba desmoronando, cayendo justo al lado de ellos.

-¡Ah! –gritó Alice asustada.

Jasper la atrajo aun más hacia sí, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-¡Deprisa! –gritó Jasper cuando ya llegaban a la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

-¡Espera! –gritó Alice deteniendo a Jasper antes de que abriera la puerta-. El fuego sale en busca de oxigeno, si la abrimos nos quemaremos.

-Tienes razón, ponte a un lado –Jasper la puso detrás de él.

Inspiró una vez, mirando fijamente la puerta. Se puso a un lado, y con fuerza abrió la puerta. Una gran llamarada de fuego se abrió paso por la puerta, pero a los pocos segundos desapareció.

-Vamos.

Entraron y vieron que estaban rodeados de fuego, pero si iban con cuidado, podrían bajar hasta llegar a una planta en la que estuvieran a salvo. Sin soltarse de la mano, fueron bajando. Cuando llegaron al descansillo de la planta inferior se dieron cuenta de que habían tapado la salida por allí. Habían colocado una estantería ardiendo en medio de la escalera, provocando así que no pudieran descender otra planta, donde podrían estar a salvo. Sin tener más opciones, entraron a la planta para buscar algún sitio en el que estar a salvo.

-Necesitamos saber si hay alguna otra manera de bajar –le dijo Alice a Jasper quietos en un rincón. No había tanto fuego como en la planta de arriba, pero había mucho humo. Se taparon la boca con un pañuelo y fueron deprisa hasta llegar a alguna habitación cerca de la ventana, en la que no habría tanto humo. Al fin la encontraron, y se metieron dentro rápidamente. Cerraron la puerta y miraron a su alrededor. Allí dentro, por suerte, no había fuego.

-¡Emmett! –gritó Jasper por teléfono, le temblaban las manos y no soltaba a Alice ni un solo instante, no la quería lejos de ella-. Estamos en la planta veintidós, la puerta no aguantó lo suficiente.

_-Estamos intentando llegar, pero han taponado la vía de entrada. Los bomberos aun no han llegado. Con Edward estamos intentando llegar hasta vosotros. No perdáis la calma._

-¿Hay alguna otra manera de bajar una planta?

-_Si quieren probar por el hueco de ascensor… quizá sea el único lugar._

_-_De acuerdo –asintió Jasper.

Miró a Alice, que estaba abrazada a él, ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Dónde está el ascensor?

Jasper sonrió ligeramente y, agarrándola fuerte de la mano. Salieron rápidamente de la habitación. La imagen les asustó bastante, el fuego había aumentado y les iba a ser difícil llegar hasta el ascensor. Para llegar allí deberían atravesar toda la planta. Volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó Jasper a su esposa, esperando una respuesta sensata de su esposa. Él se sentía demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad.

-Tenemos que intentar llegar –dijo Alice agarrándole de las manos-. Quien haya provocado esto, sabía lo que se hacía. Saldremos con vida si intentamos nosotros llegar hasta allí. Tenemos que intentarlo.

-¿Y si sale mal? Es peligroso.

-¿No querías aventuras en tu vida? –le preguntó Alice fingiendo una sonrisa y alzando una ceja-. Pues esto es como una película, tenemos que luchar para sobrevivir. De nosotros depende si tendrá un final feliz o no. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados esperando que nos vengan a rescatar.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Jasper.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de baño y Jasper abrió los grifos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Tenemos que mojarnos, así evitaremos quemarnos… al menos durante un rato.

-Buena idea, cielo –dijo Alice salpicando a su esposo.

-Venga, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Jasper la agarró de la mano y volvieron a salir de la habitación. Fueron avanzando por la planta en llamas, pero de repente, un trozo de techo se desplomó sobre ellos.

-¡Jasper! –gritó Alice asustada.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este minific. ¿A que soy mala dejándolo ahí? Muahahahaha espero que les agrade la trama y la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a Romy92, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, Sweetie, Cynthia Brandon1911, Bloodsuckeralijazz, Jasperina, Imavampire1993, Guest, Olimpia Brandon, por sus comentarios; a los que habéis puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas, y sobre todo, gracias por leer ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

Emmett McCarthy se estaba desesperando. Su jefe y mejor amigo estaba en peligro junto con su mujer. Los miembros del equipo y él buscaban desesperadamente la manera de llegar hasta ellos. El ascensor estaba bloqueado a causa del fuego y las escaleras estaban cortadas por el fuego. No había manera de llegar hasta ellos. Si no se daban prisa, llegarían demasiado tarde.

El edificio ya había sido desalojado, de la poca gente que quedaba, por precaución por los miembros de seguridad del edificio, que ahora se estaban encargando de calmar a los trabajadores.

-¿¡Dónde cojones está la policía!? –les gritó Emmett a sus compañeros.

-James ya los ha llamado –le contestó Garrett mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿James? ¿Qué James? –preguntó Emmett frunciendo el entrecejo.

-James Witherdale, señor –contestó Garrett sin entender qué le pasaba a su jefe-. Está en recepción.

-¡La madre que lo parió! –gritó furioso Emmett mirando fijamente a su discípulo-. ¿¡Pero por qué se lo habéis dicho a él!?

-Él estaba allí y dijo que se encargaría él –contestó Garrett bajando la mirada. Se sentía intimidado por Emmett.

-¡No nos podemos fiar de él! –exclamó Emmett-. Lo hemos estado investigando últimamente. Lleva un tiempo persiguiendo a la señora Whitlock y justo ayer investigamos su ordenador. Estaba lleno de fotos del señor y la señora Whitlock. Estábamos esperando a que hiciera un movimiento en falso para empapelarlo.

-Pues ya lo ha hecho.

-Entonces seguro que el incendio lo ha causado él –dijo Alec apretando los puños.

-Alec y yo nos vamos a capturarlo que no se escape- exclamó Garrett con los dientes apretados-. Pagará muy caro haberles hecho eso a Jasper y a Alice.

-¡Llamad a la policía! –les gritó Emmett antes de que se fueran por la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Edward, Peter y Charlotte.

-¡Buscad todos los extintores que encontréis! Tenemos que conseguir apagar este fuego para conseguir subir dos plantas. ¡Rápido!

Entre los cuatro consiguieron reunir una veintena de extintores para extinguir el fuego, que se alzaba vigoroso frente a ellos. Llevaban varios minutos extinguiendo el fuego, pero no había manera. Les estaba resultando muy difícil sofocar el fuego.

-¿Qué hay de las otras escaleras de emergencia? –preguntó Emmett sudoroso del calor y del esfuerzo físico.

-El techo se derrumbó y no hay manera de acceder a la planta de arriba –le respondió Charlotte-. Acabo de comprobarlo.

-¿Y los bomberos y la policía? ¡¿Dónde demonios están?! –gritó Emmett desesperado al verse incapaz de llegar hasta sus amigos.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos, pero se contuvo. Ése no era el momento para derrumbarse, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y centrado en ayudar a sus jefes y amigos. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, valorando las opciones que tenían.

-¿Y el helicóptero? –preguntó Peter-. Podríamos acercarnos a la planta y con una cuerda llegar hasta ellos.

-El helicóptero está en el apartamento del señor Whitlock –dijo Emmett sin dejar de mirar el suelo, valorando la opción-. Peter, Charlotte, id rápidamente a buscar el helicóptero. Tenemos que solucionarlo nosotros, no podemos esperar a la policía. ¡Deprisa! Cada segundo es importante.

Peter y Charlotte se fueron inmediatamente a seguir las órdenes de Emmett, mientras Emmett y Edward seguían intentando llegar hasta sus jefes. El móvil de Emmett sonó de repente.

_-¡Emmett!_ –gritó Jasper por teléfono -. _Estamos en la planta veintidós, la puerta no aguantó lo suficiente._

A Emmett le empezaron a temblar las manos. Temía por la vida de sus amigos. Jasper y Alice, además de ser sus jefes, eran también sus amigos, les había cogido mucho cariño en todo el tiempo que había trabajado con ellos. Sabía muchas cosas de ellos, había compartido muchas cosas con ellos, eran como de la familia. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciese falta para sacarlos con vida de allí… incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

-Estamos intentando llegar, pero han taponado la vía de entrada. Los bomberos aun no han llegado. Con Edward estamos intentando llegar hasta vosotros. No perdáis la calma –les pidió Emmett, sabiendo que él era el primero que perdería la calma si no llegaba pronto.

_-¿Hay alguna otra manera de bajar una planta? _–le preguntó Jasper.

De repente a Emmett se le ocurrió subir por el hueco del ascensor.

-Si quieren probar por el hueco de ascensor… quizá sea el único lugar.

_-De acuerdo_ –dijo Jasper antes de colgar.

Miró a Edward, que asintió a Emmett en respuesta y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Tenemos que buscar una barra de hierro –le dijo Edward.

Empezaron a buscar hasta que encontraron un trozo de silla y la usaron para abrir la puerta del ascensor. Colocaron la barra en la pequeña apertura de la puerta y juntos empezaron a empujar para abrirla.

Pero sin habérseles pasado siquiera por la cabeza, ni haber pensado en que eso podía pasar, una llamarada salió del hueco del ascensor.

-¡Ah! –gritó Edward mientras se retorcía por el suelo.

Edward tenía la ropa ardiendo y Emmett, en un gesto rápido, cogió uno de los extintores que habían quedado llenos y lo dirigió a Edward para apagar el fuego.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! –le gritaba Emmett a Edward cuando las llamas se hubieron apagado.

Por suerte, las quemaduras eran superficiales, pero igualmente necesitaba supervisión médica.

Emmett cargó al hombro a Edward y lo bajó abajo para que alguien lo llevara de urgencia al hospital más cercano. Sacó el teléfono, necesitaba advertir a Jasper de que ni se les ocurriera abrir la puerta del ascensor, que era demasiado peligroso.

-Vamos, Jasper, cógelo amigo –decía Emmett mientras esperaba que Jasper descolgara el teléfono.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, Jasper no le cogía el teléfono. A la cuarta vez, probó suerte con el móvil de Alice, pero tampoco respondía.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Emmett pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

.

-¡Quieto ahí! –le gritó Garrett a James cuando empezó a perseguirlo pues quería huir por la calle.

Estuvieron persiguiéndolo por un largo rato, cuando James, cansado, aminoró el ritmo, sin poder evitar que Garrett y Alec lo capturaran.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –le gritó Alec cuando se abalanzaba sobre él para detenerlo.

-¡Quítate de encima, gilipollas! –le gritó James mientras Alec lo levantaba sin soltarlo.

Lo ataron con unas cuerdas y lo llevaron de nuevo al edificio para entregarlo a las autoridades.

-¡¿Por qué me hacéis esto?! ¡No he hecho nada!

Garrett, furioso, le propinó una patada en el estómago, haciendo que se arqueara de dolor.

-¡Cabrón! –le gritó Garrett-. ¿Dónde está la policía? ¡¿No se suponía que los habías llamado?!

-Y los llamé –le contestó James mirándolo con una sonrisa diabólica-. Pero los mandé a la otra punta de la ciudad, a veinte minutos de aquí con tráfico ligero, y ya sabes que a estas horas el tráfico es de todo menos fluido.

-¡Así que lo has hecho expresamente! –le gritó Alec abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿El incendio lo has provocado tú?

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Maldito cabrón –dijo Garrett entre dientes antes de propinarle a James una bofetada que lo dejó inconsciente.

Lo llevaron a hombros hasta el edificio. Garrett levantó la vista hacia las plantas superiores de edificio, donde se divisaban unas fuertes llamas que salían por las ventanas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Esto no pintaba bien. Si James no le había vuelto a mentir, la policía y los bomberos tardarían unos veinte minutos en regresar hasta el edificio Whitlock, y quizás fuera demasiado tarde.

Dejó a James tirado en el suelo y se acercaron rápidamente a Emmett, que estaba pasándose la mano por la cabeza desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa, jefe? –le preguntó Alec.

-No hay manera de subir. Les dije que probaran por el hueco del ascensor, pero Edward y yo lo abrimos y hay fuego. Edward tiene algunas quemaduras, por suerte nada importante.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-He estado llamándolos a ambos, y no me cogen el teléfono. Tengo miedo de que lo intenten y… He mandado a Peter y Charlotte a buscar el helicóptero. Espero que se den prisa. ¿Sabes algo de la policía?

-El cabrón de James los mandó a la otra punta de la ciudad. Tardarán al menos veinte minutos en llegar aquí.

-¡No podemos esperar tanto! –gritó Emmett-. Volvamos arriba, hay que probar algo.

.

Alice abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía todo, y tenía montones de runa encima de ella, pero por suerte era ligero y con poco esfuerzo se lo quitó de encima. Le dolía mucho la muñeca y parte del antebrazo, echó una mirada y vio que tenía quemada esa parte, no se acordaba bien con qué se había quemado. Le dolía mucho, pero más le dolió lo que vio a su lado.

Jasper estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con la pierna atrapada con una viga de cemento. Arrastrándose, se colocó al lado de su marido para asegurarse de que seguía vivo.

-¿Jasper? –susurró mientras le tomaba el pulso. Por suerte seguía vivo-. Jasper… ¿me oyes? Despierta cariño, estoy aquí.

Acariciaba su rostro mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había mucho humo, le costaba respirar. Se quitó la gabardina y después se quitó la blusa aun mojada y la partió por la mitad. Le colocó un trozo a Jasper en la boca, para que no tragara tanto humo y se colocó el otro trozo en su boca. Mucho mejor. Volvió a colocarse la gabardina.

De rodillas, se acercó hasta su pierna para quitarle la viga de encima. Pesaba muchísimo, necesitaría ayuda para moverlo, pero no disponía de ese privilegio en esos momentos. Con todas sus fuerzas empezó a levantarla para quitar la pierna de Jasper de debajo. Consiguió levantarla un poco, pero no pudo sacar la pierna de su marido de allí. Decidió que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que él despertara, necesitaba que él moviera su pierna, porque ella sola no iba a poder, además de que con el brazo herido le costaría.

Volvió a colocarse al lado de su marido. Puso sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Jasper, despierta por favor –dijo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas-. Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte. Por favor.

A los pocos segundos, notó que sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, y una mueca de dolor cruzó su cara.

-¡Jasper! Menos mal que estás bien… -dijo Alice sonriendo y abrazando a su marido.

-Alice… ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó él con los ojos entreabiertos.

-El techo se ha derrumbado sobre nosotros. Tienes una viga en la pierna, necesito que me ayudes moviendo la pierna para sacarte de aquí, ¿entendido?

Él asintió, mirándose la pierna. Estaba en un buen apuro, pues era demasiado grande para Alice, pero no perdería la esperanza. Alice siempre lo había sorprendido. Nunca perdía la calma y siempre sabía qué hacer en los malos momentos. Y eso le hizo recordar el fastidioso accidente de coche que tuvieron hacía más de un año.

_Iban conduciendo por los bosques. Iban rumbo a Olympia para visitar a los padres de Alice, cuando de repente una furgoneta negra embistió contra ellos, sin ayudarlos._

_El coche se salió de la carretera, tropezando con varias rocas. Por suerte no fue nada grave, pero el coche no podría subir de nuevo hasta la carretera, aunque no estaba averiado. Gracias a que conducían a una velocidad reducida._

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Alice cogiéndole de la mano._

_-Sí, tranquila. ¿Y tú?_

_-También. _

_-Llamaré a la policía._

_Jasper sacó el móvil para llamarla, pero en mitad del bosque no había cobertura y la batería estaba prácticamente agotada._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Alice quitándose el cinturón._

_-No hay cobertura –dijo Jasper con una mueca-. ¡Estamos jodidos!_

_-Tranquilo –le dijo Alice cogiéndolo de la mano-. Vamos a la carretera y pediremos ayuda a alguien que pase, ¿vale?_

_-Pero esta es una carretera muy poco transitada –dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca-. Y es por mi culpa._

_-¿Tú culpa? ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo Alice frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-Fui yo el que quería dar un rodeo pasando por el bosque, lo siento._

_-¡Oye! Estoy encantada de haber pasado por aquí, el bosque está precioso en esta época del año. No es tu culpa, ¿me oyes?_

_-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no se habrá parado a ayudarnos, esa furgoneta?_

_-Supongo que se ha dado a la fuga para no tener problemas. Quizá no tiene seguro o está huyendo de la justicia porque ha cometido un asesinato._

_-Alice, has visto demasiadas series detectivescas –exclamó Jasper riendo-. Venga, vamos a la carretera a ver si pasa alguien._

_Estuvieron seis horas sentados en el borde de la carretera hasta que pasó un hombre con un tractor cargado de paja._

_-¡Ayúdenos por favor!-le pidió Alice._

_-¿Qué les ha pasado?-preguntó el hombre aturando el tractor y bajando._

_-Una furgoneta nos embistió y nos hemos salido de la carretera. Por aquí no hay cobertura y necesitamos llegar al pueblo más cercano –le explicó Jasper._

_-Pueden subirse en el remolque –les dijo el hombre-. Yo voy al pueblo, si no os importa sentaros en la paja._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Será como una aventura! –exclamó Alice._

_-No sé cómo te lo montas que haces que las cosas malas parezcan buenas –dijo Jasper mientras la ayudaba a subirse al remolque._

_-Tengo un don –dijo ella sonriendo mientras Jasper se sentaba a su lado-. Por eso me quieres tanto._

_-Y no sólo por eso, señora Whitlock –dijo Jasper besando su mano-. Eres la mujer más especial que he conocido nunca. Te amo._

_-Y yo más –dijo Alice acercando sus labios a los de su marido, dándole un beso tierno._

_La policía recogió el coche, examinaron si había algo que identificara a la furgoneta, pero todo fue en vano. No encontraron a los culpables. Repararon el coche y todo quedó en un susto._

-¡Tierra llamando a Jasper! –le gritó Alice que estaba a punto de levantar la biga-. Cuando la haya levantado, sacas la pierna de aquí, ¿entendido?

-A sus órdenes, jefa –dijo Jasper haciendo el gesto militar, cosa que provocó una risita de Alice.

-Qué tonto eres –dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Tu tonto.

Dejando a un lado el dolor que le provocaba la quemadura, Alice juntó todas sus fuerzas para levantar la viga, y Jasper movió con mucho esfuerzo la pierna de debajo. Una vez fuera, Alice soltó la viga. Se levantó a trompicones y cogió a Jasper por debajo de los brazos como pudo, para apoyarlo en la pared. Después le revisó la pierna.

-A ver –dijo Alice-, lo más importante: ¿sientes la pierna?

-Sí –aseguró él.

-¿Puedes mover los dedos? –le preguntó Alice.

-Sí –dijo moviendo el pie y los dedos.

-Perfecto –dijo Alice suspirando aliviada.

Le arremangó el pantalón para revisarle la pierna.

-¿Te duele aquí? –preguntó tocándole el tobillo.

-¡Ah! Sí –respondió Jasper con una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que tienes el tobillo roto. Es un milagro que solo sea eso.

-¿Desde cuándo eres médico? –preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja.

-Desde que mi padre lo es –dijo ella riendo-. Mi hermana tiene dos pies izquierdos, y siempre se cae. Estoy acostumbrada a ver esguinces y torceduras.

-Bella es de lo que no hay –dijo Jasper riéndose-. Por eso quiero tanto a mi cuñadita.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo mira a Edward cada vez que viene a casa? –le preguntó Alice un poco más tranquila, pues en aquella habitación no había prácticamente humo. Estarían a salvo por un rato.

-Sí, de la misma manera que mi hermana mira a Emmett –dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No te gustaría que saliesen?

-Es que es mi hermana.

-¿Y qué?

-Que no quiero que ningún chico se acerque a ella –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No seas celoso! –dijo Alice dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Alice se levantó a buscar agua y unas vendas para curar la pierna de su marido, pero la mano le rozó con algo provocándole un intenso dolor.

-¡Ah! –gritó Alice cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Jasper acercándose a Alice arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Nada, nada –contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos y tocándose la muñeca suavemente por encima de la gabardina para intentar calmar el escozor que sentía, pero a la vez ocultándosela a su marido.

Jasper, sin hacer caso a su mujer arremangó la manga de la gabardina a su mujer y revisó qué era lo que le había producido dolor. No pudo evitar que se le erizara el vello y que el corazón le latiera más fuerte cuando vio el antebrazo de Alice. La quemadura había afectado media mano, la muñeca y parte del antebrazo.

-¡Alice! ¡Estás herida! –exclamó Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es n… -dijo ella apartando la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que no es nada! –exclamó él furioso-. ¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho antes!? Joder…

-No te enfades –dijo ella cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos-. No te lo he dicho porque no quería preocuparte. No es nada, de verdad.

-¿No te das cuenta? –le preguntó él con lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca de dolor-. No quiero que te pase nada. No soportaría que te pasara nada.

Alice, conteniendo las lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó un fuerte abrazo para tranquilizar a Jasper.

-Si nos mantenemos juntos, no nos pasará nada –le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te lo prometo. Voy a buscar las vendas, quédate aquí quieto.

-Tranquila –dijo Jasper levantando sus manos-, no pienso ir a ningún sitio.

Alice buscó un botiquín y volvió junto su marido.

-Prométeme que te comportaras como un hombre, ¿vale?

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? –le preguntó él horrorizado. Jasper tenía pánico a los hospitales y a los médicos, quizá por eso le tenía tanto respeto a su suegro.

-Tienes el hueso fuera de lugar. Antes de vendarlo, necesito colocarte bien el hueso, si no se soldaría mal y luego te dolería más.

-¿Y tú sabes hacer eso?

-Sí. Además esto hay que hacerlo en caliente, si esperamos mucho rato más, quizá habría que operar, y tú no quieres eso, ¿a que no?

-¡No! ¡No! –gritó Jasper-. Lo que sea menos eso.

Si tenía miedo de pisar un hospital, ni se hable de operar.

Cuando le colocó el hueso en su sitio, tras muchos quejidos de Jasper, le vendó el tobillo bien fuerte para que no sintiera tanto dolor y no lo moviera.

-Venga, arreglado –exclamó.

-¿Me he portado bien? –preguntó Jasper riendo.

-No. Te has comportado como un niño pequeño –contestó ella riéndose y enrollando las venas sobrantes.

-No, no, no –dijo Jasper quitándole las vendas de las manos-. Ahora te curaré yo a ti. ¿Hay alguna pomada para quemaduras?

Alice revisó el botiquín y le tendió la pomada. Jasper cogió el brazo de Alice y se lo colocó en su regazo. Le untó generosamente el brazo y la mano con la pomada y después se lo vendó.

-Venga, así ya no te dolerá tanto –dijo dándole un beso encima de las vendas, provocando la risa de Alice.

-¿Cómo va el tobillo? –le preguntó Alice.

-Mejor, eres una gran doctora.

-Bueno, creo que no nos queda otra que esperar que nos ayuden –suspiró Alice sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

-Espero que se den prisa.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les va gustando el fic? Creo que como siempre hago, el fic tendrá unos cuantos capis más de lo que había pensado xD Sí, lo sé, siempre hago lo mismo jajajaja pero bueno, tendrán un fic más largo ^^ tampoco demasiado, no se hagan ilusiones… unos cuantos capis más. ;D mejor no aseguro nada jajajajajaj xD**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ahora ya sabemos que James ha sido el que ha provocado el incendio, aunque no sabemos por qué. Espero que los bomberos lleguen pronto, porque esto se va a poner chungo si no lo hacen :/ pobrecitos Alice y Jasper… Menuda suerte tienen de tener un amigo como Emmett, que está intentando de todas las maneras salvarlos u.u incluso si tiene que arriesgar su vida por ello**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus favoritos y alertas, y sobre todo por leer! No me esperaba que les gustaría tanto el fic ;D**

**¡FELIZ SANT JORDI! Espero que os regalen muchas rosas y libros ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

Emmett se aprovisionó de algunos extintores y se mojó la ropa de arriba abajo. Necesitaba poder llegar hasta sus amigos como fuera, aunque le costara la vida, una vez allí podría ayudarlos a salir con el helicóptero que vendría a rescatarlos. Sí, podría dejar que ellos solos les rescataran, pero había un riesgo, el riesgo que más miedo le daba a Emmett: que estuvieran heridos. ¿Y si habían intentado abrir la puerta del ascensor? Podrían estar… no, no, no. No podía pensar en eso en aquel instante. Tenía que mantenerse firme y apartar esas ideas de la cabeza. Emmett sacudió la cabeza. No podía empezar a pensar en eso. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para salvar a sus jefes.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, jefe? –le preguntó Garrett a Emmett, que estaba tapándose la cara para cruzar la escalera de fuego.

-Completamente -afirmó él sin titubear.

Y sin previo aviso, Emmett se internó en el intenso fuego de la escalera, intentando llegar a la planta donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice.

.

-¡Jasper! –exclamó Alice zarandeando a su marido, que estaba dormido por el cansancio y el dolor de pierna-. Jasper, despierta.

Jasper abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor. Alice estaba llorando a su lado, nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jasper.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –respondió Alice mirando automáticamente al techo.

Jasper echó una mirada hacia arriba y se puso de pie rápidamente, demasiado rápido.

-¡Ah! –gritó cayéndose al suelo por el dolor.

Alice, alarmada, se agachó al lado de su marido para intentar levantarlo, con la mala suerte que el techo empezó a derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Jasper! –gritó-. ¡Ah!

.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! –gritó Charlotte mientras arrancaban las hélices de helicóptero-. No duraran mucho allí.

Las hélices del helicóptero empezaron a girar. Lentamente, el helicóptero empezó a elevarse y el suelo se iba alejando de ellos lentamente. Algo alertó a Charlotte. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vio humo en ambos motores.

-¡Hay fuego! –gritó Charlotte.

-¡Tenemos que volver a aterrizar! –gritó Peter apretando los mandos fuertemente entre sus manos mientras una gran mueca de disgusto y preocupación se mostraban en su cara.

-Pero Jasper y Alice…

-¡Moriremos todos si no aterrizamos!

Tomó los mandos y dejó el helicóptero de nuevo en la pista. Salieron rápidamente del helicóptero mientras intentaron extinguir el fuego con un extintor.

Peter sacó el móvil y llamó a Emmett. Esperó pacientemente, pero no respondía.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Peter mientras corría con Charlotte de nuevo al coche.

Tendrían que regresar al edificio en llamas para intentar otra cosa, no podían hacer nada más por sus jefes. Arrancaron el coche a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose de nuevo a las oficinas centrales de Whitlock.

.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor. Al fin había llegado. No había tanto fuego como él esperaba, pero se fijó que el techo era inestable. Había varias zonas en las que el techo ya se había derrumbado. Ahora sólo tenía que buscar urgentemente a Alice y a Jasper.

Empezó a buscar desesperadamente a sus amigos. Fue abriendo puertas, mirando debajo de las mesas, en los baños. No había ni rastro de ellos. Empezaba a desesperarse. Entró en la última habitación que le quedaba por revisar. Abrió la puerta, no vio nada. Había mucha runa en el suelo pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Hasta que… No, no podía ser.

Entró en la habitación. Vio el cinturón de una gabardina enterrado en la runa. Era un cinturón negro… como el que llevaba Alice. ¡No! Empezó a apartar los escombros para averiguar si era Alice o eso no era un cinturón. Con la esperanza de no encontrar a Alice en aquella situación, siguió escarbando, separando los escombros, hasta que la vio. Allí estaba Alice, inconsciente y cubierta de polvo y escombros.

La cogió para sacarla de allí. ¿Dónde estaría Jasper? Algo no lo dejaba sacar a Alice de allí. Miró bien y vio que tenía la mano sujeta a algo… la mano de Jasper. Dejó suavemente a Alice en el suelo y se puso a desenterrar a su amigo. Él también estaba inconsciente. Lo sacó de allí, y uno a uno fue dejándolos fuera de aquella habitación… a salvo.

Les tomó el pulso a cada uno y por suerte seguían vivos. Empezó a zarandearlos, necesitaba que estuvieran conscientes. Al cabo de unos instantes, vio que Jasper abría los ojos sobresaltado.

-¡Jasper! –exclamó Emmett al ver que éste se despertaba-. Cuánto me alegro que estés bien…

-¿Y Alice? –preguntó buscando a su esposa.

-Está bien –lo tranquilizó Emmett-. Sólo está inconsciente por el golpe. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el tobillo?

-Me cayó una viga y me lo he roto –le explicó Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice para recostarla en su regazo, quitándola de los brazos de Emmett para tenerla junto a él-. No sé qué hubiera hecho si Alice no hubiera estado conmigo.

Empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Estaba bellísima, incluso en una situación como esa.

-¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta nosotros? –le preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Me ha costado –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos-, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y los bomberos? –preguntó Jasper.

-Seguramente ya habrán llegado, no te preocupes –le tranquilizó Emmett-. A estas alturas ya estarán a punto de llegar a nosotros, pero he mandado a Peter y a Charlotte a por el helicóptero, espero que lleguen antes. Tenemos que acercarnos a alguna ventana para que puedan rescatarnos.

Emmett ayudó a Jasper a ponerse en pie y cogió a Alice, que aun no despertaba, en brazos. Jasper, con muchas dificultades debido a su tobillo, siguió avanzando para llegar al gran ventanal que tenían a su izquierda.

Jasper se sentó en el suelo y Emmett dejó a Alice con Jasper. Se acercó a la ventana. Ni rastro del helicóptero. Miró hacia abajo, la policía ya estaba allí.

-¡La policía ya ha llegado!

.

-¿Y el helicóptero? –les preguntó Garrett en cuanto los vio.

-Lo han saboteado –explicó Charlotte.

-¿Y Emmett? –preguntó Peter a Garrett.

-Ha subido.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Charlotte realmente sorprendida.

-Con mucha valentía.

Se oían las sirenas de la policía, los bomberos y la ambulancia.

-Al fin.

Se dirigieron a la policía rápidamente, para explicarles la situación. Los bomberos se dirigieron rápidamente al interior del edificio.

.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –le preguntó Jasper a su amigo.

-No sé… tenemos que…

-Mmmmm.

El quejido de Alice les distrajo y centraron su atención en la joven que abría lentamente los ojos y miraba a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño.

-Alice, Alice, mi vida –le dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la frente-. Qué bien que estés bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sin entender.

-Se derrumbó el techo sobre nosotros, estamos a salvo, tranquila, Alice –le dijo Jasper abrazándola.

-¿Alice? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Yo soy Alice?

Emmett y Jasper la miraron estupefactos.

-Sí… -respondió Jasper sin saber bien qué decir-. ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿Tú quien eres? –dijo negando la cabeza y mirando detenidamente el rostro del que la tenía en brazos y le hablaba con tanto cariño.

-Soy Jasper… soy tu marido –le respondió Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Emmett estaba en la misma situación que él.

-Yo soy Emmett –le dijo cuando vio que ella lo miraba fijamente -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza… y el brazo –dijo levantándolo y abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te quemaste, cariño –Jasper la miró y decidió explicarle lo que estaba pasando para ver si recuperaba la memoria-. Estábamos en mi despacho y se incendió nuestra planta. Bajamos hasta esta pero se nos derrumbó el techo. Te quemaste el brazo y yo me rompí el tobillo. Tú me ayudaste y…

Un gran estruendo interrumpió sus explicaciones.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Emmett cogiendo a Alice en brazos y levantando como pudo a Jasper-. ¡Deprisa!

.

-¡Hay que darse prisa! –gritó el jefe bombero, Jason Clark.

Avanzaron por el fuego, abriéndose paso por los escombros en llamas que se interponían en su camino. La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente y el humo les nublaba la vista. Les habían dicho que el fuego en la planta donde se encontraban Jasper, Alice y Emmett no había llamas, pero ahora la situación había cambiado y las llamas en aquella planta eran considerables en aquellos momentos. Desde el exterior unos helicópteros intentaban apagar las llamas y decenas de efectivos les seguían para extinguir el fuego. Iban avanzando por la planta buscando supervivientes.

-¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! –escucharon una voz del fondo de la sala que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¡Rápido! –gritó Clark señalando a sus compañeros la dirección que debían tomar.

Se acercaron rápidamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó al hombre que los había llamado.

-Sí, sí, pero ayude a los señores Whitlock –les dijo Emmett dejando que un bombero lo ayudara a ponerse en pie.

Se agachó para mirar debajo de la enorme mesa de aquel despacho para ver a Jasper con su mujer en brazos, ambos inconscientes.

-¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí! –gritó el bombero Newton agachándose para sacar a Alice de allí y llevarla a la ambulancia.

-Han inhalado demasiado humo –dijo Emmett mientras lo obligaban a abandonar la planta.

-¿Y usted por qué no está inconsciente? –le preguntó Clark.

-Porque yo llevo menos de diez minutos aquí arriba, ellos llevan más de media hora inhalando humo –les explicó Emmett.

-Señor, por favor, vayamos fuera –le dijo un hombre.

-¡No! No me voy de aquí son ellos –espetó Emmett furioso-. ¡Soy el responsable de su seguridad y no me voy de aquí sin ellos!

Entre dos hombres cogieron a Jasper y junto con Alice, que la llevaba Newton en brazos, y Emmett que los seguía cojeando por detrás los sacaron de allí hasta las camillas que los esperaban en la planta inferior.

-¡Rápido, rápido!

-¡Ponedles la mascarilla a los dos! –gritó uno de los asistentes sanitarios mientras ponían a los señores Whitlock en las camillas.

Les pusieron las mascarillas y obligaron a Emmett a que se tumbara e hiciera lo mismo. Con toda la rapidez que pudieron, los bajaron hasta abajo, donde una ambulancia los esperaba para llevarlos al hospital más cercano.

Sus vidas corrían peligro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que estoy de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de nada, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya están a salvo! Más o menos…**

**Siento comunicarles que hasta el 14 de Junio no voy a poder actualizar ninguna de mis historias. Tengo la selectividad y tengo que estudiar, y no puedo distraerme con nada. Por eso, en cuanto termine la selectividad podré estar de nuevo con ustedes y seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado la historia, a los que han agregado el fic a favoritos y sobre todo gracias por leer! ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Jasper abrió de repente los ojos. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Y él odiaba los hospitales. No recordaba nada… ¿cómo había llegado allí? Le dolía la cabeza. En realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo el tobillo, mucho. Echó un vistazo hacia su pie, el cual estaba escayolado. Tenía vendas por diversos sitios del cuerpo. ¡El incendio!

Se intentó incorporar en la cama, pero le fue muy complicado a causa del extremo dolor que sentía. Alice… era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza. Le daba igual todo, tenía que verla, tenía que saber que estaba bien. Volvió a intentar incorporarse, esta vez logrando sentarse en la cama. Tenía que levantarse, tenía que ir a ver a Alice. Necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba estar a su lado. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo.

Recordaba en su estado de semi consciencia haber escuchado la voz de su madre, Esme, preocupada por él, ya que no despertaba. Debía de estar fuera, al igual que su padre.

Se quitó de encima la blanca sábana que le cubría ligeramente el cuerpo. Con la ayuda de las manos, puso los pies en el suelo para intentar levantarse. Se quitó la vía y la sonda y se puso en pie. Sintió un leve mareo, tuvo que agarrarse a la cama unos instantes, pero eso no lo paró, ni el hecho de que llevaba la bata de hospital que le dejaba medio trasero fuera. No, tenía que saber cómo estaba Alice. Su salud mental dependía de eso.

Dando traspiés, llegó hasta la puerta. La abrió y salió de la blanca habitación. Estaba en la UCI por lo que podía observar. Allí, al final del pasillo estaba su familia y Bella, la hermana de Alice. Emmett y Edward también estaban allí. Rosalie estaba sollozando abrazada a Emmett; Edward consolaba a Bella y su madre estaba de pie al lado de Carlisle hablando con un doctor. Una terrible sensación de angustia recorrió el cuerpo de Jasper.

Siguió avanzando, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia hasta que llegó al lado de su madre.

–¿Dónde está Alice? –preguntó Jasper con un hilo de voz, haciendo que su madre se girara de repente.

Esme, en cuanto vio a su hijo allí, empezó a llorar y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

–¡Hijo mío! Menos mal que estás bien… Estaba muy preocupada, mi niño. ¿Cómo te sientes? No deberías haberte levantado, ¿verdad doctor? –dijo mirando al doctor.

–Debería haberse quedado en la cama, señor Whitlock –respondió el doctor mirándolo.

–Hermanito, se te ve el trasero –sollozó Rosalie abrazándolo desde atrás–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estaré bien cuando vea a Alice. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

Entre ellos intercambiaron miradas. Jasper empezó a temer lo peor cuando vio que Esme y Rosalie empezaban a llorar.

–¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Alice?! ¿¡Qué me ocultáis!? –gritó Jasper desesperado.

–Cálmate hijo –le dijo Carlisle agarrándolo de las manos–. Está bien, cálmate –agarró a Jasper más fuerte cuando vio que éste estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Llevó a Jasper hasta los asientos, aun estaba muy débil para estar dando vueltas por allí. El doctor se puso delante de Jasper para explicarle la situación.

–La señora Whitlock ha tenido una conmoción cerebral severa, por lo que entró en coma en cuanto subió a la ambulancia. En estos casos puede llevar días para que vuelva a estar consciente, pero nunca se sabe. No le puedo asegurar cuándo despertará, pero sé que la señora Whitlock es fuerte. Le hemos curado las quemadas que tenía. Ahora sólo falta esperar.

–¿Despertará? –preguntó Jasper temeroso.

–Estoy seguro de que lo hará –le aseguró el doctor.

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Jasper.

El doctor frunció el entrecejo, pensándose si debía permitírselo.

–No debería dejarle, pero le dejaré entrar unos minutos cuando se haya vestido y comido algo, señor Whitlock.

–Necesito verla ahora –sentenció Jasper en tono firme.

–Deberá esperar. Le esperaré aquí en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pero…

–Jasper –le dijo Esme cogiéndole de la mano–, por favor, cielo. Come algo, vístete y luego podrás ver a Alice, ¿sí?

Jasper no tuvo más remedio que aceptar e ir a comer algo. No le entraba nada. Ésa noche tenía que ser una noche muy especial, iba a ser maravillosa, y por culpa del incendio se les estropeó el plan. Ahora ambos estaban en el hospital, con Alice en coma y herida. Y él no estaba tampoco precisamente bien. Todo se había echado a perder gracias al fuego.

–¿Quién provocó el fuego? –preguntó Jasper mientras pinchaba la comida, sin llevarse ningún trozo en la boca porque no tenía hambre.

–Ha sido James –le informó Emmett–. Pero ahora lo importante es que te recuperes, que Alice se recupere y ya hablaremos de esto.

–¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

–Ahora le deben de estar interrogando.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que no le iban a dar más información, así que se conformó y dejó el tema aparcado por un tiempo, porque en cuanto saliera de ahí se ocuparía personalmente de que James se pudriera en la cárcel. ¡Había estado a punto de matarlos! Había estado a punto de matar a Alice, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia. Ella estaba en coma por su culpa. Iba a pagar caro.

Jasper se levantó, cogió las fastidiosas muletas y se dirigió hasta donde estaban su madre y su padre.

–No le podemos explicar eso aún, lo destrozaríamos –susurró Carlisle sin darse cuenta de que Jasper estaba ahí.

–¿Explicarme qué? –preguntó Jasper sobresaltando a su hermana.

–Nada, nada. No pasa nada, de verdad –le dijo Carlisle abrazándolo.

–No me chupo el dedo, papá –sentenció Jasper frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

La pareja intercambió miradas.

–De verdad hijo, no pasa nada –le dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Venga, vamos a ver a Alice.

Volvieron a la planta en la que se encontraba Alice. Cuando se acercaban a la habitación, vieron que el doctor salía de la habitación.

–¿Ha despertado? –le preguntó Jasper.

–Todavía no. Puede que ya no lo haga hasta mañana –le informó el doctor–. Ya pueden entrar.

Esme acompañó a su hijo dentro de la habitación, era un poco patoso con las muletas.

A Jasper se le detuvo el corazón unos instantes cuando vio a Alice allí tumbada, rodeada de máquinas, con una vía saliendo de su boca y con varias vendas.

Esme vio que su hijo se ponía blanco y le empezaban a temblar las manos, así que lo condujo hasta la silla que había al lado de la cama. Esme se acercó a Alice, le dio un beso en la frente y luego le dio otro a su hijo.

–Os dejo solos. Te esperaré fuera.

Esme salió de la habitación, dejando a Jasper contemplando a su esposa. Incluso con una venda en la cabeza y con una vía saliéndole de la boca, estaba bellísima. Movió la silla para quedar más cerca de Alice, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso en ella.

–Alice, cariño, ¿me escuchas? –susurró Jasper acariciándole el suave rostro–. No sabes el miedo que he tenido a perderte. Yo… no sé qué haría sin ti. Te necesito tanto…

Jasper apoyó la cabeza en la mano de Alice, notando cómo unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, resbalándose por sus mejillas.

–Nena, despierta por favor. Necesito saber que estás bien… Menudo aniversario, ¿eh? Yo que pretendía llevarte a un buen restaurante, después ir a algún sitio a bailar y por último llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor hasta que amaneciera… Y míranos. Ahora estamos en un hospital, y tú… Tú tienes que ponerte bien. Vas a despertar, nos iremos a casa y celebraremos nuestro aniversario unos días más tarde, tampoco pasará nada. Menudo jueves, ¿eh nena? Pero bueno, todo saldrá bien. Prométeme que despertarás pronto, ¿sí? Por favor.

Jasper apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de su mujer, sin soltarle la mano que tenía en los labios.

–Lo… lo prometo –susurró Alice con un hilo de voz y con dificultad por la vía respiratoria que tenía en la boca.

Jasper alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Alice había abierto los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido.

–¡Alice! –Jasper no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver que su esposa estaba despierta–. Voy a avisar al doctor.

–No me dejes sola, Jasper –susurró.

Jasper sintió un gran alivio al escuchar que la amnesia que había tenido su esposa mientras estaban aún en el edificio había desaparecido. ¡Lo recordaba!

Cogió las muletas y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y gritó al doctor y a las enfermeras, que estaban por el pasillo.

–¡Alice ha despertado! –gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro bañado en lágrimas de felicidad.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Jasper.

–Me duele la cabeza y el brazo… pero bien –susurró ella con la voz ronca–. Tengo sed.

Jasper le alcanzó un vaso de agua que había en la mesilla y ayudó a su mujer a bebérselo. Cuando terminó, volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

El doctor, seguido de una enfermera, entró en la habitación.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué le duele?

–La cabeza, parece que me va a estallar –respondió Alice alzando la mano para frotarse la sien.

–Ahora la enfermera Hannah le traerá algún medicamento. Señor Whitlock –dijo girándose para mirarme–, ¿le importaría dejarnos a solas con su mujer unos minutos?

Jasper frunció el ceño y los miró fijamente.

–¿Qué tiene que hacerle que no pueda estar yo? –preguntó contrariado.

–Jasper, por favor –le pidió Alice.

–Está bien, pero poco rato, ¿eh?

Jasper salió de la habitación.

Jasper les pidió a su familia que regresaran a casa, era tarde y tenían que descansar después de ése día tan agotador. Jasper llamó a los padres de Alice para tranquilizarlos, y ellos dijeron que vendrían al día siguiente por la mañana.

Después de cinco minutos, el doctor y la enfermera salieron, dándole paso a Jasper.

–¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó Jasper volviéndose a sentar al lado de Alice.

–Me han quitado el catéter, la vía respiratoria, he ido al lavabo y me han hecho preguntas.

–¿Y no podía estar yo para eso? –preguntó Jasper alzando las cejas.

–No –dijo ella sonriendo.

Jasper acercó sus labios a los de su mujer para depositar un leve beso en ellos.

–Te amo –susurró Jasper mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Y yo a ti… mucho.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que la enfermera entró de nuevo.

–Señor Whitlock, es tarde, usted necesita descansar también. Los llevaremos a planta, ahora no será necesario estar en vigilancia intensiva. Hay una habitación de dos que está libre, podrán compartir habitación y así estar juntos.

–Gracias, enfermera –agradeció Jasper.

En menos de media hora, la enfermera Hannah los había trasladado con la ayuda de una auxiliar a la planta de arriba.

–Enfermera Hannah –dijo Jasper, haciendo que ella se girara para verle–. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

–Usted dirá –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

–Podría… ¿podría juntar mi cama con la de ella? No quiero estar separado de ella.

La enfermera dudó unos instantes, pero no tardó en asentir con la cabeza, acercarse a la cama y ponerla justo al lado de la de Alice, dejando tan solo treinta centímetros de separación.

–No se pueden juntar más –dijo ella. Se acercó a Jasper, lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo obligó a meterse en la cama. Le puso bien la almohada, lo tapó y luego hizo lo mismo con Alice. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró y dijo–: Si necesitan algo, llamen, ¿entendido?

–Entendido, y muchas gracias –contestaron ambos al unísono.

La puerta se cerró. Jasper miró fijamente a su esposa, que sonreía mucho.

–Menos mal que todo ha pasado ya –susurró Alice aliviada–. ¡Ah! Y en respuesta a lo que dijiste, sí, claro que podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario otro día… el doctor me ha dicho seguramente me darán el alta mañana por la mañana, así que… ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Así sólo será un día tarde.

–Sí que tiene usted prisa, señora Whitlock –le dijo Jasper sentándose en la cama.

–Me muero de ganas de que me hagas el amor hasta que amanezca… pero ya mañana, hoy me duele la cabeza –murmuró soltando una risita.

–Tienes que dormir, nena –dijo Jasper alargando una mano para coger la de Alice–. Y sería mejor celebrarlo el sábado, hoy ha sido un día demasiado intenso y mañana estaremos agotados.

Ella asintió, miró fijamente a Jasper y apretando la mano de Jasper, preguntó:

–El incendio… ¿fue provocado? –preguntó Alice mientras la sonrisa desaparecía momentáneamente de su rostro.

–No lo sé nena, mañana cuando salgamos del hospital nos enteraremos de todo, ¿vale? Emmett no ha querido decirme nada aún.

Alice asintió.

–Tienes que dormir, Alice –repitió Jasper.

Ella hizo un mohín, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba agotada, así que no se resistió mucho.

–Túmbate aquí conmigo –le pidió Alice destapándose, incitando a Jasper a que aceptara su propuesta.

–No puedo, nena. La enfermera se enfadará.

–Por favor –volvió a suplicar ella.

–Está bien, yo tampoco podré dormir tan lejos de ti. Treinta centímetros es mucho –dijo mientras se tumbaba al lado de su esposa, se tapaba un poco y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

–¿Cómo tienes el pie? –preguntó Alice alzando la cabeza–. Soy una mala esposa, aun no te he preguntado cómo te sientes tú. Lo siento, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

–Escayolado –respondió él riéndose–. No noto nada, no te preocupes. Y eres la mejor esposa del mundo, ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso.

Alice acarició con la mano el rostro de Jasper, acariciando el labio inferior con el pulgar. Se acercó a él y lo besó.

–Buenas noches, mi amor.

–Buenas noches. Te quiero, cielo.

.

–¡Venga! ¡Espabila! –gritaba Esme a su marido, que aun estaba vistiéndose mientras ella ya hacía rato que estaba arreglada.

–¡Ya va mujer! –gritaba Carlisle poniéndose los zapatos–. Por una vez que soy yo el último en arreglarse y te pones así.

–Pero tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a los padres de Alice antes de ir al hospital. Pobrecitos, han tenido que interrumpir su viaje. ¡Menuda angustia que habrán tenido! Suerte que estaban por Estados Unidos y han podido venir pronto. Y Rosalie y Bella están como locas dando vueltas en el piso de abajo. Hace dos horas que están levantadas. ¡Date prisa! Ya están todos esperando abajo.

Carlisle terminó de vestirse y se dirigieron todos al coche. Llevarían el coche grande para que cupieran todos. Condujo a toda velocidad hasta el aeropuerto. Bajaron a buscar a Renée y a Charlie, que estaban esperando ya en la entrada. Bella se lanzó a abrazarlos.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –gritó al verlos.

Ambos tenían cara de cansados. No habían podido dormir bien en el avión, aparte de la incomodidad, por el hecho de que su hija estaba en el hospital.

Se saludaron y fueron rápidamente al hospital. Todos tenían ganas de ver a Alice y a Jasper. Habían sufrido mucho. A Esme casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando vio en la televisión la última hora de que el edificio Whitlock estaba en llamas.

Ya en la recepción, preguntaron por la habitación en la que estaban Alice y Jasper. Subieron por el ascensor y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que estaban sus niños. Había mucho silencio, tal vez estuviesen durmiendo, así que Esme se llevó un dedo a los labios para advertirles que no hicieran ruido. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. La imagen que vio deshizo su corazón.

Entró más en la habitación para permitir que los demás también entraran y vieran la dulce escena que había en la habitación.

Jasper y Alice dormían plácidamente abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jasper, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

–Disculpen –les dijo la enfermera para que se apartaran. Entró y miró a la dulce parejita –. ¿Aun siguen durmiendo? Vine hace más de media hora para despertarles, pero estaban tan abrazaditos y felices que me dieron pena.

La enfermera no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿Les dejamos un rato más? –preguntó Esme.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Decidieron aprovechar para ir a desayunar mientras los bellos durmientes no despertaban. Era normal que siguieran durmiendo, el jueves fue un día cargado de emociones.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Ya regresé! ^^ Ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones! ;D Ahora tengo tiempo para terminar los dos fics que tengo en danza y empezar otros que tengo en la cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo ;D Pasénse si desean por mi otro fic "Mi vida sin ti" que ya está actualizado ^^**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Meeenos mal que Alice y Jasper están bien, ¿eh? Cabe decir también que sólo queda un capítulo, en que se resolverán los últimos enigmas que quedan, como por ejemplo el por qué James les ha hecho esto y qué es lo que ocultan Esme y Carlisle ^^ Espero que les haya gustado este capi y nos vemos la semana que viene! ^^**

**Ya que estoy aprovecho para recomendarles que lean el fic "So she dances" de la fabulosa Romy92, que está maravilloso (Por si lees esto nena, sí, lo he leído aunque aún no te he comentado …qué bruja soy jijiji Mañana me pongo, que estoy muy enganchada a tu fic)**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

–¡Al fin en casa! –exclamó Alice tirándose en su cama.

Le habían dado el alta aquella misma mañana, haciéndole prometer que tomaría los medicamentos a las horas que le tocaban. Jasper, fastidiado por tener que llevar el pie con una férula y usar muletas, estaba contento de estar al fin con su esposa, a salvo, en su hogar.

Agotados, ambos se tumbaron en la enorme cama de su cuarto, sin poder evitar quedar dormidos a los pocos minutos. Estaban muertos de cansancio.

Seis horas más tarde, ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a Alice, calmándose inmediatamente. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Jasper se movió para quedar más cerca de Alice, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo más hacia él. Tenía hambre, pero ahora estaba tan cómodo que no pensaba levantarse.

–¿Nos hemos pasado el día durmiendo? –susurró Alice dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a su marido.

–Sí, y se suponía que teníamos que ir a comisaría esta tarde, pero no sé si te voy a dejar salir de la cama –murmuró Jasper apretando a Alice más fuerte contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir cuánto la deseaba.

–¿Y si hacemos una cosa? –dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a Jasper–. Ahora tranquilamente nos bañamos, comemos algo, vamos a la comisaría y luego ya no salimos de la cama hasta mañana. ¿Qué me dices?

Jasper vio la sonrisa traviesa de su mujer al decir la última frase.

–Eso de "tranquilamente" no te lo crees ni tú –contestó Jasper empezando a reír a carcajadas. Y al ver la cara de incomprensión de su esposa, añadió–. Ahora nos damos un baño, pero de tranquila nada. Deseo hacerte el amor, quiero estar dentro de ti.

Alice se estremeció al oír la última parte. Notó cómo algo se despertaba en lo más profundo de su vientre. Jasper se incorporó en la cama mientras Alice entraba en el baño a preparar las toallas y encendía el grifo.

–¿Te ayudo a quitártela? –preguntó Alice a su esposo cuando vio que intentaba quitarse la férula. Fue una suerte que el doctor decidiese quitarle la escayola para ponerle la férula, al menos con ella podía bañarse tranquilo, aunque con cuidado con el tobillo.

–Ya puedo, nena –respondió Jasper una vez se la hubo quitado. Se puso de pie y estiró una mano para que Alice lo ayudara a llegar a la bañera.

–Cabezota –murmuró Alice sonriendo.

Saltando con un pie, Jasper llegó con la ayuda de Alice a la bañera. Levantó una pierna y luego la otra y se sentó en la bañera. Alice se metió con él, tumbándose entre sus piernas y apoyando la espalda en su pecho. En esa postura se sentía en el paraíso. Poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que Jasper empezaba a alegrarse, notándolo duro en su espalda. Alice se dio la vuelta, buscó los labios de Jasper con urgencia. Se besaron de un modo muy pasional, como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos o no pudieran volver a hacerlo. Jasper agarró a Alice por el culo y la sentó en su regazo, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Ambos gimieron ante tal contacto.

–Te deseo Jasper –gimió Alice paseando sus manos por los pectorales bien definidos de su atractivo marido.

Movió las caderas para aumentar las caricias de ambos sexos, para insinuar a Jasper que ya estaba completamente lista para él. Alice levantó las caderas y Jasper con una mano agarró su miembro mientras Alice bajaba lentamente sintiéndolo en su interior, sintiendo cómo la llenaba plenamente.

–No te muevas –susurró Jasper con la voz ronca de excitación–, siénteme, nena.

Alice obedeció, pero ninguno de los dos puso aguantar mucho tiempo sin moverse. Jasper la agarró por las caderas y empezó a moverla. Arriba, abajo, así repetidas veces, aumentando progresivamente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El agua de la bañera chorreaba por los bordes a causa de los movimientos de la fogosa pareja, pero eso pareció no importarles nada en absoluto.

Alice empezó a conocer la tan conocida sensación. Tras unas embestidas más, juntos alcanzaron el clímax. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho por unos instantes, teniéndolo aun dentro de ella, y luego levantó la cabeza para besar los labios de su marido. Las piernas aun le temblaban a consecuencia del increíble orgasmo que había experimentado hacía sólo unos instantes antes. Jasper le acariciaba la espalda, de arriba abajo, mirándola con adoración y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

–Te amo, Alice –susurró Jasper antes de volver a besar a Alice.

.

–¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude con el pantalón? –preguntó Alice por cuarta vez a un Jasper muy cabezón que intentaba una vez y otra colocarse el pantalón, pero perdía el equilibrio cuando ya casi lo tenía puesto.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y al final, frunciendo el ceño, accedió a que Alice lo ayudara un poco a vestirse. Vestidos informalmente, Alice y Jasper salieron acompañados por Emmett hacia la comisaria, donde hablarían sobre el incendio y lo que había provocado que James hiciera semejante brutalidad.

De camino a la comisaria, Jasper ladeó la cabeza para observar a su esposa, que miraba distraída por la ventana. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderla…

El coche se aturó, Emmett les abrió la puerta y ambos uno junto al otro, entraron al edificio de cristal que tenían delante. Jasper caminaba despacio con las muletas, así que Alice aminoró el ritmo para no atosigar a su marido.

Alice estaba asustada. No sabía qué sería lo que iban a descubrir. ¿Qué le pasó a James para llegar a hacer esto? Estaba desconcertada. Tuvo que ser un motivo muy fuerte como para que llegara a intentar matarlos de tal forma. ¿Acaso es algún amigo del pasado al cual hizo daño? ¿Alguien a quien pegó de pequeña? No, ella no conocía de nada a James… tal vez Jasper sí lo conociera de antes de que fuera trabajador de la empresa. De cualquier manera, iban a saber la verdad en breves instantes.

Se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas que les mostró el comisario Preston.

–Supongo que ya saben para qué está aquí, señor y señora Whitlock –les dijo el comisario.

–Por el incendio en mi empresa –respondió Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

–Exacto. El incendio ha sido provocado.

–Eso no es algo que no supiéramos ya, comisario –contestó Jasper con voz firme–. Es más, fue James Witherdale quién lo hizo.

–Presuntamente, señor Whitlock –afirmó el comisario cogiendo unos papeles que tenía encima de la mesita–. Según consta en nuestros informes, no hay nada que nos demuestre que el señor Witherdale fuera el que provocó el incendio. Es más, sólo hay pruebas de que fue provocado, pero ni una sola, ni una, nos lleva al que lo provocó. Todo han sido meras sospechas de lo que su equipo de seguridad nos dijo, no podemos fiarnos al cien por cien de su declaración, señor Whitlock.

–¿¡Pero cómo tiene la desfachatez de decir eso! –gritó Jasper apretando con fuerza sus puños. Alice le cogió de la mano para intentar calmarlo.

–Comisario, el señor Witherdale lleva ya varias semanas persiguiéndonos, estamos completamente seguros de que él es el culpable –le dijo Alice intentando razonar con él.

Lo último que Alice se esperaba de su visita al comisario, fue que trataran a James cono un inocente cuando había intentado asesinarlos. ¿Qué no había pruebas suficientes? ¡Venga ya!

–¿Y cómo saben que es él? ¿Cómo saben que no se trata de otra persona?

–Mire, señor Preston –dijo Jasper apretando los dientes y con la voz llena de ira–, confio en mi equipo de seguridad plenamente, ellos llevan investigando quién nos perseguía, y si ellos me confirman que es James Witherdale, ¡les creo!

–Señor Whitlock, cálmese. El señor Witherdale nos ha confesado en su declaración que usted le tiene entre ceja y ceja desde que lo conoció en la empresa, dijo que usted tenía miedo de que su esposa se fuera con él y por eso lo iba a despedir. Miremos en sus archivos y es cierto, estaba en valoración sin motivos aparentes.

–¡Ese capullo tenía su ordenador lleno de fotos nuestras, sobretodo de mi mujer! ¡¿Qué más pruebas quiere?! –estalló Jasper, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–Sin una orden judicial no se puede investigar un ordenador, señor Whitlock. Así que ha infringido la ley, además, ustedes son personajes públicos, normal que se tengan fotos suyas.

–¡Esto es increíble! –gritó Jasper enfadado y lleno de furia–. ¿¡Así que el que está haciendo un delito soy yo!? ¡Él es el que ha estado persiguiendo a mi esposa! Le ha hecho fotos, ¡invadiendo nuestra vida privada. Son fotos no consentidas, comisario, y que yo sepa, eso también infringe la ley.

–Lo lamento mucho, señor Whitlock, pero sin pruebas consistentes el señor Witherdale quedará en libertad esta misma tarde.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¡Ni siquiera iban a interrogarlo más!

–Juro que se arrepentirá de esto, comisario Preston –le dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba y cogía sus muletas. Alice se puso a su lado, mirando al comisario con los ojos entreabiertos.

–¿Me está amenazando, señor Whitlock? ¿Usted sabe que le puedo detener po amenazar a un agente de la ley?

–Parece mentira que usted no sepa con quién está hablando. Y no, no era una amenaza, era una advertencia.

Y dicho esto, salieron por la puerta para subirse al coche. Jasper estaba demasiado enfadado como para dirigirle la palabra a Emmett, así que sólo le dijo que en casa harían una reunión todos, era urgente. Emmett asintió y arrancó el coche para llevar a la pareja hasta su domicilio.

Alice miró a su marido. Sus facciones estaban marcadas por el cejo fruncido, su mandíbula estaba tensa y tenía los puños apretados.

–Todo irá bien –susurró Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y acariciando sus manos.

–Ese hijo de puta ha estado a punto de matarnos, y encima lo pondrán en libertad dentro de unas horas. Es que… no me lo puedo creer. El hombre que ha hecho que esté a punto de perderte está libre, Alice. ¡Libre! ¿Pero en qué clase de país vivimos?

.

El regreso a casa estuvo muy tenso. Alice no volvió a abrir la boca para evitar la furia de Jasper, que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo todo el rato. Era muy fuerte que la policía creyera tan rápidamente a un tipo como James, que lo pusieran en libertad tan rápido y que encima acusaran a Jasper de ser el culpable de todo. ¿Cómo podían creer que se trataba todo de una conspiración contra James? ¿En qué mundo vivían?

Tal y como Jasper había ordenado, en cuanto llegaron a casa, en el despacho estaban todos los miembros del equipo de seguridad sentados en el sofá y en las butacas.

Jasper, al entrar, no les dijo nada. Se sentó en su sillón y le indicó a Alice que se sentara en sus piernas. Obedeció y él le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos; con el otro cogió un informe y se lo pasó a Emmett.

–Para empezar, antes que me expliquéis todo l que habéis averiguado sobre ese capullo de James quiero explicaros lo que nos ha explicado el comisario –informó Jasper apretándola más fuerte contra él, como si ella fuera el talismán que le daba fuerzas para seguir y con el que se sentía plenamente seguro–. El comisario nos ha dicho que no hay pruebas de que James provocara el incendio, así que lo pondrán en libertad esta misma tarde. Antes que nada, deciros que quiero que reforcéis la seguridad para nosotros, pero también para nuestras familias, no me fío de James. Nadie va a ir solo a ninguna parte hasta que ese cabrón descanse entre rejas, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

–Bien, ahora quiero que nos expliquéis a Alice y a mí todo lo que habéis descubierto sobre él, todos los detalles.

Emmett levantó una mano hacia Edward, que quería hablar.

–Yo lo explicaré. Ya hace varios meses que usted nos advirtió que alguien los estaba persiguiendo. Bien, investigando, como ya sabe, la pista nos llevó a James. Pues hace mucho más de un año que los llevaba investigando. Esta mañana encontramos fotos de la señora Whitlock de antes de que ustedes se casaran.

–¿De qué fecha exactamente? –preguntó Jasper agarrando esta vez la mano de Alice.

–De septiembre, señor Whitlock.

Septiembre… Jasper y Alice se casaron por ésa época. No podía creerse que James empezara a perseguirlos desde ése instante y no se hubieran dado cuenta.

–Hay más, señor –prosiguió Emmett–. El accidente que tuvieron en octubre del mismo año… también lo provocó él. El muy imbécil hizo fotos de cuando su coche se salía de la carretera, señor.

–¡Así que fue él! –exclamó Alice.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –maldijo Jasper.

No podían creerse que el incendio no fuera la primera vez que James intentara matar al matrimonio Whitlock.

–Les dimos las fotos al comisario, señor Whitlock –dijo esta vez Edward–. Pero nos dijo que haber investigado los objetos personales del hijo de p… perdón, de James sin una orden judicial, infringía la ley aunque nosotros fuéramos de seguridad. Nos dijo que esas fotos podían estar trucadas y que no tenían validez legal.

–¿No le parece todo esto extraño, señor Whitlock? –preguntó Alec.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nosotros pertenecemos a un equipo de seguridad, tenemos los mismos derechos legales que un agente de la ley, somos agentes de la ley pero privados. Tendrían que haber aceptado nuestras declaraciones, nuestros archivos y las fotos que les cedimos. Sin embargo, lo han rechazado todo, han hecho casi omiso de nuestras investigaciones… Me parece que ahí no hay trigo limpio, señor Whitlock.

Jasper se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Alec tenía razón, el comisario estaba completamente convencido de la inocencia de James, cuando lo primero que tendría que haber hecho era creerlos a ellos y juzgar a James. Al menos haberlo tenido retenido el tiempo suficiente a encontrar más pruebas.

–Investiguen eso también. Busquen alguna relación entre el comisario Preston y James Witherdale, hay algo extraño en todo esto. Muy bien, Alec, buena observación –felicitó Jasper a su empleado.

–Otra cosa, señor Whitlock –interrumpió Emmett levantándose del asiento–, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado.

Jasper lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

–Esperad un momento fuera –les ordenó a los demás miembros del equipo de seguridad. Una vez salieron y se quedaron a solas con Emmett, prosiguió–. Dime.

–Hay un video que encontremos en el ordenador personal de James –Emmett miró al suelo unos instantes, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Alice y Jasper, preocupados e intrigados–. Un vídeo de ustedes dos manteniendo relaciones sexuales en el prado de la casa de sus padres, señor Whitlock.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron boquiabiertos. No sabían ni qué decir, era lo último que esperaban escuchar.

–Te dije que tenía la intuición de que alguien nos observaba –dijo Alice con un hilo de voz mientras Jasper la miraba fijamente.

–Otro día haré caso de tu intuición –contestó Jasper dejando de mirar a Alice y volviendo la mirada a Emmett–. ¿Quién ha visto el vídeo?

–Yo y el informático, señor Whitlock, Jack me informó del vídeo y fui yo solo, pero prometo que no miramos nada –dijo sonrojándose y apartando la mirada–. Lo miramos para asegurarnos del escenario, la fecha y el lugar en el que se encontraba James mientras ustedes… en fin.

–Tranquilo Emmett –le dijo Jasper al ver la incomodidad de su amigo–, gracias por haber respetado nuestra intimidad.

–Además de ser de seguridad, soy tu amigo, y no voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa en la vida privada de mis mejores amigos –contestó Emmett guiñándoles un ojo–. Ese cabrón pagará por esto.

.

–No me puedo creer que nos espiara mientras hacíamos el amor –dijo Alice cuando volvieron a la cama unas horas más tarde.

Jasper no contestó. Se quitó la férula y se tiró a la cama. Alice se tumbó a su lado y se apoyó en su pecho, quedando cara a cara.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alice preocupada porque su marido no contestaba ni decía nada.

–¿¡Qué qué me pasa!? –gritó sentándose en la cama con Alice encima suyo–. ¡Que un psicópata ha perseguido a mi esposa, haciéndole fotos sin su consentimiento! ¡Que ha intentado matar a la mujer de mi vida! ¡Que ha espiado a mi esposa haciendo el amor conmigo! ¡Te ha visto desnuda, joder! ¡Violando nuestra intimidad!

Y dicho esto, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Alice alzó una mano y secó las lágrimas con el pulgar, acariciándole a la vez su hermoso rostro.

–No llores, por favor –le suplicó Alice conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

–¡He estado a punto de perderte! –exclamó Jasper.

Se sentía indefenso, sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo sentirse.

–Si algo te pasara yo… Cuando estabas inconsciente en el hospital yo… Creí que me moría Alice. Si te hubiera pasado algo me hubiera ido contigo. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Alice y Jasper se abrazaron, consolándose mutuamente en esos momentos de incertidumbre, miedo y consternación.

.

–Señor Witherdale –le dijo un policía abriéndole la celda donde llevaba desde hacía un día–, ya es libre. Le acompaño al despacho del comisario y después será libre para ir donde desee.

James, con la cabeza bien alta siguió al agente hasta el despacho del comisario. Entró, se sentó y esperaron a que el agente se retirara.

–Gracias por sacarme de esta, Ethan –le dijo James.

–Creéme, incluso siendo el superior de la unidad no ha sido fácil. Te estás complicando la vida, James, esto acabará mal y lo sabes.

–No importa.

–El señor Whitlock es un hombre peligroso, no parará hasta verte entre rejas. No insistas más, James.

–Me da igual acabar entre rejas o muerto, hasta que no cumpla mi objetivo no pararé.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–La quiero muerta, quiero ver cómo sufre al ver morir a su amada, verlo hundirse en su propia miseria.

–Dime el por qué deseas esto y te seguiré ayudando.

–Porque si no puede ser mía, no será de nadie más –susurró James con una mirada diabólica que erizó el bello del comisario.

* * *

**¡Cambio de planes chic s! Queda otro capi o dos xD cambio de opinión más que el tiempo jajajaja lo siento… no les digo nunca nunca más lo que queda hasta que lo tenga escrito, porque luego pasan estas cosas jajajaj es que estaba escribiendo el capitulo con una idea en la cabeza, y mientras escribia, mi cerebro me iba diciendo que no podía hacer que pasara eso, que no era lo que pasaría en la realidad. Así que me dije: ¡A complicar las cosas Chris! Y aquí estoy, liándola parda jajaja espero que les guste que no lo termine aun ;P**

**¿Qué les pareció? Menudo hijo de puta James… ¿qué creen que pasará al final?**

**Les recomiendo que lean el fic de Romy92 "So she dances" ; "Una familia propia" de CULLEN SISTERS JAER y "La sexóloga" de Alice Rathbone Whitlock, ya verán, no se defraudaran. **

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos ^^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**

**P.D.: Si se aburren me lo dicen, ¿si? no me enfadaré ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

Jasper se despertó de repente, sobresaltado. Se sentó en la cama angustiado, temeroso, con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. A su lado yacía su amada esposa, durmiendo plácidamente. Se levantó de la cama, no podía volver a dormirse. Algo en su interior le decía que algo no iba bien.

Ayudándose con sus manos, colocó las piernas en el suelo y saltando con una pierna fue hasta el baño, cerró la puerta para no despertar a Alice y se mojó la cara para despejarse. Se miró en el espejo durante unos instantes. Unas grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro y estaba más pálido que nunca. Necesitaba descansar, pero hasta que Witherdale no descansara entre rejas no pararía. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir su objetivo

Miró el reloj. Las once. No era tan tarde, pero habían sido unos días bastante movidos y todos estaban agotados. Pero él no podía dormir, no tenía la mente tranquila, no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que Alice estaba a salvo. A esas horas James ya estaría en libertad. Estaría en la calle, planeando cómo herir a su mujer, cómo matarlos a ambos. No sabía a por quién iba James, pero no se la iba a jugar. Protegería a Alice con su vida si fuese necesario.

–Jasper, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Jasper la miró sobresaltado.

–Sí, es solo… no podía dormir –confesó mientras que saltando se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa.

–Yo tampoco puedo dormir –le contestó ella mirándolo fijamente mientras lo ayudaba a volver a sentarse en su cama.

–Pero si te he visto dormida –le contestó él.

–Me hice la dormida para no preocuparte –confesó Alice sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo–. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza todo lo de James. Empezó a hacerme fotos antes de que nos casáramos y se hiciera público nuestro compromiso. ¿Tú lo conoces de antes? ¿Por qué quiere hacernos daño?

–No me suena de nada, cielo. Pero me da miedo que pueda hacerte algo –dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

–Mientras esté contigo, estoy a salvo –contestó Alice con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Jasper.

.

Emmett daba vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Llevaba todo el día investigando a Witherdale y lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. Había intentado matar a sus amigos en dos ocasiones. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Sin poder cerrar los ojos, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su despacho, situado al lado del despacho del señor Whitlock. Abrió su portátil y se puso a investigar todo lo que Witherdale tenía en su ordenador. No encontró nada que no supiera ya.

Su obsesión por Alice era lo que lo tenía más intrigado. Tenía miles de fotos de ella, yendo de compras, de paseo, en su trabajo… Entendía que un hombre se sintiera atraído por Alice, pero lo suyo era descomunal.

De repente, escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Se levantó de un salto y salió de su despacho. Encendió las luces del pasillo y no vio nada. Emmett volvió a entrar a su despacho a mirar las cámaras de seguridad de la casa. No vio nada fuera de lo habitual excepto… excepto que había algo que brillaba en el suelo del vestíbulo. Sacó el arma, salió de nuevo del despacho y se dirigió con sigilo hacia el vestíbulo. No sabía dónde estaban los demás miembros de seguridad, pero supo desde el primer instante que ellos no habían provocado el estruendo.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo a oscuras, a fin de evitar ser descubierto. Tal vez sólo fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero en unas circunstancias como aquellas, no podía arriesgarse.

Llegó a la esquina, se apretó fuerte contra la pared y miró lentamente hacia el vestíbulo. Nada. Ni nadie. Encendió la luz y se dirigió hacia los cristales rotos del suelo. Era el jarrón de flores.

Sintió a alguien por detrás, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta, notó un fuerte dolor en la sien y cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

.

Edward y Alec estaban en el vestíbulo del edificio, asegurándose de quién entraba y de quién salía del edificio. Nadie había entrado hasta el momento. Tenían un café en las manos, para poder mantenerse despiertos. Estaban en alerta y no podían dejar a los señores Whitlock sin protección, estaban en peligro hasta que Witherdale estuviera entre rejas. Normalmente, ellos sólo trabajaban durante el día, no como Emmett que era interno, así que estaban actuando como una emergencia.

–¿Tú qué crees que esté planeando ese cabrón? –preguntó Alec a su compañero.

–No tengo ni idea, tío –contestó Edward frunciendo el ceño–, pero creo que nada bueno.

–No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar a Peter solo allí abajo –comentó Alec–. El garaje es más peligroso.

–Tienes razón, bajaré con él un rato. ¿Estarás bien tú solo?

–Por supuesto.

Edward se alejó de su compañero y fue hacia el ascensor. Apretó el botón y bajó hasta el garaje. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, salió del ascensor y se adentró en el garaje. No veía a nadie, ni siquiera a Peter.

–¿Peter? ¡Peter! –llamó a su compañero.

Siguió avanzando por el garaje. Los coches de Whitlock seguían en el mismo sitio, todo se veía en orden, pero no veía a su compañero por ninguna parte. De repente escuchó unos gruñidos a los lejos.

Avanzó corriendo hacia los gruñidos y vio a Peter atado y amordazado detrás de una columna, con la cara llena de sangre. Edward se espabiló en desatarlo y comprobó que tenía varias heridas en la cara y la camisa rasgada.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

–¡Witherdale! Avisa a Alec, ¡tenemos que subir ya!

.

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó helada. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, puertas que se abrían, y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación que no era Emmett.

–Jasper, ¿estás despierto? –susurró Alice zarandeando a su marido.

–Ahora sí, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Has oído eso? Tengo miedo –susurró Alice abrazándose a su marido.

–¿Oír qu…

Pero Jasper no terminó la pregunta puesto que él mismo escuchó a lo que se refería su esposa.

–Ése no es Emmett. Él no iría abriendo todas las puertas como buscando algo a estas horas de la noche. ¿Y si es James?

Jasper y Alice se levantaron de la cama corriendo.

–¡Cierra la puerta con la llave! –exclamó Jasper cuando escuchó que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Alice corrió hasta la puerta y cuando iba a girar la llave, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Ella empujó, Jasper se unió a ella pero con el tobillo herido Jasper no tenía tanta fuerza.

James inspiró fuerte y dio un último empujón que fue el que tiró al suelo a Jasper y a Alice.

–¡Alice métete en el baño! –le gritó Jasper intentando salvarla cuando ella intentó ayudar a su marido.

–Ni lo intentes, muñeca –dijo James agarrándola de la muñeca.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó Alice intentando zafarse del agarre de su captor.

–Nunca volveré a soltarte, Alice.

Con Alice cogida por la muñeca por James, empezó a retorcerse. Jasper se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Alice para ayudarla, James agarró a Alice delante de él y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

–Como te acerques, la mato –dijo James apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, James le tapó la boca a Alice para que no hablara.

–Por favor, no sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero te lo pido por favor, no le hagas daño –suplicó Jasper sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose mal por no saber qué hacer–. Haré lo que quieras, pero déjala.

–Veo que no entiendes nada, Whitlock –espetó James tirando a Alice a la cama y sacando su pistola del bolsillo, apuntando a Jasper–.Como te muevas, Alice, te juro que lo mato delante de ti.

Alice se quedó quieta, inmóvil. James apuntaba a su marido y ella no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer. Jasper estaba apoyado en la cómoda con el pie levantado del suelo. James avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

–Todo esto, todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por Alice. La primera vez que la vi, supe que tenía que ser mía. Veo que ni tú ni ella os acordáis de mí –dijo James frunciendo el ceño y girándose para mirar también a Alice–, pero yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ti. Recuerdo cómo me zorreaste aquella noche, cómo te me insinuaste y luego dejaste que tu noviecito me golpeara en la cara. ¡Yo qué sabía que tenías novio! Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, tenías que ser mía.

–¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –preguntó Alice confundida–. ¡Yo no te he zorreado nunca! ¡Yo no zorreo! Y no te he visto en mi vida, Witherdale, hasta que empezaste a trabajar para mi marido, aunque soy consciente de que tomaste fotos mías de antes de que la relación entre Jasper y yo saliera a la luz.

–Estoy hablando de aquella noche en aquella discoteca de Portland, cuando tú estabas con Whitlock y unas amigas. Saliste a bailar con ellas a la pista y me zorreaste claramente. ¡Te restregaste en mi paquete! Y encima me das un guantazo y luego el cabrón de tu novio me pega –gritó James tocándose la barbilla.

Jasper frunció el ceño recordando.

–¡Ahora me acuerdo de ti! Maldito cabrón… ¡le tocaste el trasero a mi prometida! ¿Cómo querías que no me enfadara? ¡¿Te crees que voy dejando que los hombres manoseen a mi mujer?!

–Era la chica más sexy del local, del local del que me echaron por tu culpa. Me juré a mí mismo que me vengaría de ti Whitlock, y que tendría a Alice conmigo. Pero luego descubrí que os ibais a casar, salió en todos los canales de televisión. Whitlock por allí, Whitlock por allá, todo el día, en todos los canales aparecían vuestras caras. Intenté llegar hasta Alice, pero siempre estaba rodeada de tus perritos falderos. Cuando os casasteis, ya no pude hacer nada, y me di cuenta de que ya no estarías conmigo jamás –dijo mirando a Alice–, y fue cuando se me ocurrió la genial idea de matar a tu marido. Hasta que me di cuenta de que eso no serviría de nada. Me despreciarías por eso, y no querrías estar con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él. Sí, yo también me di cuenta de lo mucho que os amabais. Por eso cambié mi plan, me sería más fácil mataros a los dos. Os seguí durante mucho tiempo para conseguir que estuvierais los dos solos en un coche. Entonces encontré la oportunidad estupenda cuando os metisteis por aquella carretera, ¡no podríais haber tenido una idea mejor! Pero sobrevivisteis, no me esperaba que lo hicierais.

Jasper y Alice estaban petrificados. James se paseaba por la habitación con el arma en la mano apuntando a Jasper en todo momento.

–James, aun estás a tiempo de remediarlo todo. Lárgate de aquí, búscate otra ciudad, otro empleo y olvídate de mí. ¡Hay más mujeres en el mundo, joder! –exclamó Alice consternada.

–Demasiado tarde, Alice. Cuando vi que estabais vivos, fue un alivio para mí. Me di cuenta de que si hubierais muerto juntos, ninguno de los dos hubiera sufrido. Así que planeé algo mucho mejor. Filtrarme en tu empresa y controlaros desde dentro. Fue muy sencillo. Ya no os acordabais de mí. Así que tardé mucho tiempo, estuve muchos meses planeándolo todo, pero al final lo logré. Aprendí todo sobre helicópteros, sobre las alarmas y sobre incendios. Me preparé durante mucho tiempo. Todo resultó perfecto, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Si no hubiera sido por vuestros perritos falderos, ahora estaríais muertos, habríais sufrido, y yo ahora estaría lejos de aquí, saboreando las noticias, los titulares diciendo: "El matrimonio Whitlock han muerto en el incendio de su propia empresa". Pero no, el cabrón ese tenía que encontrar la manera de salvaros. No me esperaba que arriesgara su vida por vosotros. Pero bueno, ahora ya no podrá hacerlo más.

–¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –preguntó Jasper alarmado.

–Debe de estar muerto ya –declaró orgulloso James.

–¡No! –gritó Jasper mientras corría hasta él, dejando de lado su tobillo malherido. No iba a permitir que ése hombre le arrebatara todo lo que le importaba en esta vida.

James, con cierta ventaja sobre Jasper, lo golpeó con la pistola en la cabeza, provocando que éste cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Alice se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas. No podía ser, no podía ser que su amigo estuviera muerto, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrirle a su esposo. Con todo el valor que le quedaba, se acercó a James lentamente.

–Escúchame bien, cerdo. Has estado violando mi intimidad, la de mi marido, has intentado matarnos dos veces, nos has utilizado, has matado a nuestro amigo, ¿y te crees que esto va a quedar así? Eres un maldito hijo de puta, mira lo que le has hecho a mi marido, lo que casi le haces a mi… -Alice inspiró fuertemente, intentando dejar a un lado las lágrimas mientras se acercaba demasiado a James, hasta tal punto que este le puso el arma en el vientre–. ¿Te crees muy valiente verdad? ¿Te crees más hombre con ésa arma en la mano? ¿Te crees muy hombre golpeando a un hombre herido? ¿¡Qué mérito tiene eso!? Casi me arruinas la vida, y no sólo la mía, la de toda una familia. ¿No has podido pensar un poco en los demás? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

Alice agarró el arma con sus manos, apartándola de su vientre para dirigirla al de James. Los dos estaban haciendo fuerza. Alice notó que Jasper se intentaba levantar. Lucharía hasta el final, no dejaría que un hijo de puta le arrebatara todo lo que amaba y necesitaba para vivir.

.

–¡Mierda! –gritó Peter desesperado mientras estaba dentro del ascensor con sus compañeros, rumbo al apartamento de Whitlock–. ¡¿Por qué esto no sube más rápido?!

–Emmett no contesta –declaró frunciendo el ceño Alec.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salieron corriendo. Edward metió la llave en la cerradura y abrieron la puerta, encontrando a Emmett tendido en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre.

–¡Joder! –gritó Edward.

Peter se agachó a comprobar las constantes vitales de su jefe.

–¡Está vivo! Id a por James, yo me quedo con él.

Alec y Edward asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de los Whitlock. Con el arma en la mano, ambos se pusieron en ambos lados de la puerta. Edward intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Se miraron, asintieron y se alejaron de la puerta. Juntos, intentaron tirar la puerta abajo. A la tercera pudieron hacerlo. La imagen que vieron los dejó helados.

–¡Alice cuidado! –gritó Jasper que estaba en el suelo, intentando levantarse con la frente ensangrentada.

Se escuchó un disparó. Edward miró hacia donde se encontraban Alice y James. El arma estaba entre ellos, no estaba seguro de quién había disparado y quién había resultado herido. Los dos estaban quietos, con la misma expresión de dolor.

Fueron minutos de tensión, hasta que vieron que el arma caía al suelo, seguida de James. Alice se cayó de rodillas al suelo, le temblaban las manos, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Jasper se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

–Ya está, Alice –susurró Jasper a su esposa–. Ya ha terminado todo. Todo irá bien ahora.

Alice apretó más fuerte a Jasper. Alec se acercó a comprobar que James estaba muerto mientras Edward llamaba a la policía. La pesadilla al fin había tocado su fin.

.

Sentados en la sala de espera del hospital más cercano, Jasper y Alice se abrazaban a la espera de conocer el estado de salud de Emmett. James estaba muerto, jamás volvería a molestarlos. La policía ya los había interrogado, habían detenido al comisario Preston, y habían examinado el golpe en la cabeza de Jasper.

–Jasper, Alice –murmuró una voz que les hizo levantar la cabeza.

Emmett estaba con la cabeza vendada en el marco de la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, Alice se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Menos mal que estás bien! –dijo antes de llenarle la cara de besos.

Jasper, que ya se había levantado, le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

–No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Emmett –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, y lo sabéis –les dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

–Vamos a casa, es tarde –declaró Alice.

Una vez en casa, volvieron todos a la cama, pero Jasper y Alice fueron a la habitación de invitados, ya que la policía había prohibido la entrada en su habitación hasta que hubiese terminado la investigación.

–Por unos instantes, pensé que estabas muerta –susurró Jasper apoyándose en el pecho de Alice.

–Menudos dos días, ¿verdad? –murmuró Alice somnolienta.

–Espero de todo corazón, no volver a pasar nunca dos días como estos, temiendo perder a la mujer de mi vida –dijo apretándola fuertemente.

–Venga, vamos a dormir. Piense, señor Whitlock, que me prometió que mañana… –dijo mirando ahora el reloj– mejor dicho hoy, me iba a llevar usted a cenar y hacer todo lo que quiso hacer el jueves.

–No lo he olvidado, señora Whitlock. Prometo que hoy será un día inolvidable –dijo juntando sus labios para sellar su promesa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Por favor no me maten, es que me he dado cuenta que estoy más ocupada en vacaciones que cuando estudio xD Sí parece raro pero entre ir de paseo, natación, correr, de compras, una llega cada día a casa a las 10 de la noche y de lo último que tengo ganas es de escribir ;P**

**Bueeeno, ya se ha solucionado casi todooo xD En este capi he dejado una pista de lo que pasará en el próximo xD pobrecito Emmett... siempre acaba recibiendo jajaja¿Qué les pareció? Este es el penúltimo capi, el próximo ya será el epílogo y el fin de este fic ^^ Espero que les siga gustando!**

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Romy, a la cual conocí hace exactamente 3 semanas personalmente y le prometí que actualizaría en breve y no lo he cumplido xD Nena, ha sido un gran placer conocerte y acuérdate que tenemos que ir a Bcn antes de que acabe el verano! ;D Besos**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por poner este fic en alerta, en favoritos y por sus hermosos comentarios ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARDIENTE PASIÓN**

–¡Despierta dormilón! –gritó Alice zarandeando a su somnoliento marido.

Jasper abrió los ojos de repente. Miró a su esposa y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Desvió por unos instantes la vista al reloj, vio que eran las doce del mediodía y volvió a posar su mirada en Alice. Tras una larga noche con tantos incidentes, tenían mucho sueño, pero ya tendrían más tiempo para dormir al día siguiente.

–Buenos días, princesa –contestó Jasper, mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello de su esposa, acercando así su rostro para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

–¿Qué tiene pensado para hoy, señor Whitlock? –preguntó Alice sentándose en la cama para posteriormente levantarse y dirigirse al baño a asearse.

–Había pensado que podríamos ir a comer a casa de mis padres, ¿qué te parece? Papá llamó ayer por la noche preocupado y le dije que hoy se lo contaría todo –le contestó Jasper recordando las palabras ansiosas y preocupadas de su padre.

–Me parece estupendo –respondió ella entrando en el baño–. Voy a darme una ducha rápida, no quiero llegar tarde.

Jasper se incorporó en la cama y miró fijamente a su esposa.

–¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? –preguntó Jasper intentando con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

–Por si no lo has entendido, lo repetiré: Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Si es contigo, la ducha será muy larga porque no podrás tener las manos quietas –dijo Alice divertida por la situación y porque era consciente de que su marido no se iba a rendir ahí y que ella no se iba a poder resistir a su encanto.

–¿A no? –preguntó Jasper cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el ofendido–. Le prometo tener las manos quietas, señorita.

Alice dudó, pero deslizó su camisón por su cuerpo hasta dejarla en el suelo y así quedar desnuda ante su marido y le sonrió.

–Tomo su palabra, señor Whitlock –murmuró mientras entraba en la ducha ante un Jasper que luchaba con el cordón de su pantalón y saltaba a la pata coja para llegar rápidamente hasta Alice, que ya había entrado en la ducha y abierto el grifo.

Jasper, con la ayuda de Alice, entró en la ducha y abrazó fuerte a Alice.

–He tenido tanto miedo de perderte –le susurró Jasper al oído mientras cogía la esponja, la llenaba de jabón y la refregaba por la espalda de Alice.

Se enjabonaron el uno el otro, el cuerpo, el cabello… pero después acabó pasando lo inevitable. Jasper agarró a Alice de la cintura y fue acariciándole la piel, bajando por sus caderas hasta sus muslos mientras le besaba el cuello. Alice no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos, se le aceleró la respiración justo en el instante en el que Jasper deslizaba sus manos por sus ingles y alcanzaba su sexo. Acarició su montículo de placer y se abría paso por sus íntimos pliegues, húmedos no tan solo por el agua, sino por la excitación. Alice notaba el miembro de Jasper presionándole el trasero, listo para darle placer en cualquier momento.

–¿No decías que ibas a tener las manos quietas? –le preguntó Alice con la respiración entrecortada cuando Jasper introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

–Es que es usted irresistible, señora Whitlock –dijo obligándola a dar la vuelta, y dicho eso, se apoderó ferozmente de sus labios.

.

–¡Jasper! –gritó Esme al ver a su hijo en la puerta de su casa. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y luego abrazó a Alice–. ¡Qué alegría veros a los dos! Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Estáis bien?

–Estamos bien, Esme –contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

–¡Entrad, entrad! Todos desean veros e interrogaros exclamó Esme contenta de verlos a ambos sanos y salvos.

Jasper y Alice entraron en el hogar de los Whitlock y recibieron una maratón de abrazos y besuqueos por parte de la familia, todos estaban contentos de verlos sanos y salvos.

La comida resultó muy agradable, charlaron y bebieron juntos, pero a la hora del postre, a Jasper le pasó algo por la cabeza.

–Mamá, papá, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta? –preguntó Jasper, ante lo que sus padres asintieron con la cabeza–. Cuando estaba en el hospital, hablabais de algo que no podías decirme aún, porque me destrozaría. ¿De qué hablabais?

Esme y Carlisle se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Alice. Jasper frunció el ceño, ¿de qué iba todo eso? No entendía nada, y no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, mucho menos su familia y su amada.

–No es nada, hijo –lo calmó Carlisle–. Es una cosa que temíamos que pudiera pasar, pero luego no pasó nada, así que nada de lo que preocuparse.

–¿Qué cosa era? –insistió Jasper.

–¡Rosalie! –gritó Alice intentando cambiar el tema–. ¿El pastel lo has hecho tú? ¡Está delicioso!

–¿De verdad te gusta? –preguntó la aludida contenta–. ¡Me alegro mucho!

–Tienes que pasarme la receta.

En cuanto terminaron el postre, las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Rosalie, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el salón.

–¿Y donde la vas a llevar? –le preguntó Carlisle a su hijo.

–Primero la llevaré al Wistons y después iremos a casa. Tenía pensado que fuéramos a bailar a algún sitio pero hoy lunes no hay muchos sitios… pero con el tobillo así lo encuentro un poco complicado. Además, prefiero llevarla a casa, estamos cansados y tengo cosas en mente –dijo guiñándole el ojo a su padre–. ¿Y vosotros? ¿No tenéis nada que decirme? –preguntó ahora mirando a Edward y a Emmett.

Emmett lo miró sorprendido y temeroso al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podía decirle?

–Yo… bueno… –murmuró nervioso rascándose la nuca–. Seré breve. Estoy enamorado de Rosalie.

Jasper lo miró alzando las cejas.

–Dime algo nuevo, amigo –exclamó Jasper riéndose, dejando a Emmett anonadado.

Emmett se quedó sin palabras, ¿tan evidente era lo que sentía por Rosalie? Por lo que parecía, para Jasper sí lo era.

–Me gustaría saber… bueno, yo quiero pedirte… -balbuceó Emmett nervioso.

–¿Que si puedes salir con mi hermana? ¡Claro que sí! No podría elegir un hombre mejor para que saliese con mi hermana –exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero de repente se quedó pensativo y cambió la cara a una amenazante–. Pero que te quede claro, como la toques o le hagas daño ¡te mato! ¿Entendido?

Emmett asintió rápidamente, sabiendo lo sobreprotector que Jasper era con su hermana le extrañó que no pusiera más objeciones.

–Y mantén tu amiguito en tu pantalón, McCarthy –declaró Carlisle muy serio, chocando las cinco con Jasper, que asentía frenéticamente riendo a carcajadas.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero le pareció divertida la complicidad respecto a Rosalie que mantenían los hombres Whitlock.

–¿Y tú? –le preguntó Jasper a Edward, que parecía ajeno a la conversación.

–Yo estoy enamorado de Bella y pienso casarme con ella –respondió el aludido orgulloso.

La comida familiar fue de maravilla, se aclararon muchas cosas, charlaron, jugaron, se lo pasaron muy bien y después se despidieron y se fueron a su casa. Jasper y Alice habían disfrutado mucho y ahora debían prepararse para su noche.

Iba a ser una noche muy especial para ambos. Aunque fueran a celebrarlo un poco tarde, no se iban a quedar sin celebrar los dos años que hacía desde que se encontraron por primera vez en aquel parque. Aquel maravilloso día en el que Jasper se quedó embelesado de ella, en momento en el que supo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

Alice había escogido un vestido de color negro ceñido con el escote transparente y de encaje, con unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y un bolso granate. Jasper se pondría un traje negro, una corbata gris y una camisa granate. Trataron de mantener las manos quietas durante la tarde, así que hasta las ocho de la tarde, prácticamente, ni se vieron.

–Estás… estás preciosa –murmuró Jasper anonadado de la belleza de su mujer cuando ésta apareció por la puerta.

–Y usted está tremendamente sexy, incluso con muletas –contestó Alice con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

–¿Le apetece una copa de champán antes de irse, señora Whitlock? –preguntó Jasper dirigiéndose al mini bar de la cocina.

–Por supuesto… pero poquito –asintió Alice sentándose en uno de los taburetes, seguida por Jasper en cuanto cogió las copas y la botella.

Jasper abrió la botella y sirvió el champán en las copas.

–Por una velada estupenda –susurró Jasper mientras chocaban sus copas y seguidamente las dirigían a sus bocas–. Aunque si te soy sincero, me gustaría más tomar el champán de tu boca, pero no quiero estropearte el maquillaje.

–Qué caballeroso por tu parte, Jasper –contestó ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa nerviosa se le escapara de la boca ante las pícaras palabras de su marido.

–Pero no seré tan caballeroso cuando te traiga a casa esta noche, nena –dijo Jasper apoderándose de sus labios por unos instantes–. Espérame aquí.

Jasper se levantó de su taburete, cogió una de las muletas y se dirigió a su despacho, del que salió a los pocos segundos con una bolsa que ponía "Cartier" en el centro. Jasper se acercó a ella y le tendió la bolsa.

–Este es mi regalo para ti. Te lo doy ahora así podrás ponértelo esta noche.

Alice cogió la bolsa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y sacó una caja cuadrada de la bolsa. Al abrir la caja se quedó estupefacta. En el interior había un hermoso collar de diamantes muy fino y elegante.

–¡Jasper! Esto… El collar… –a Alice no le salían las palabras.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó preocupado por la reacción de su esposa, la cual abría y cerraba los ojos muy rápidamente y con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro–. Si no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo, tengo…

–¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es precioso! –exclamó Alice abalanzándose al cuello de su marido para darle un fuerte abrazo seguido de un buen beso–. Pero… te habrá costado carísimo.

–Da igual lo que haya costado, lo importante es que te guste.

Jasper le quitó el collar de las manos y se lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Con el vestido que Alice llevaba le quedaba divinamente bien. Resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos, su belleza y su elegancia natural.

–Estás preciosa Alice –le dijo Jasper eclipsado.

–Muchas gracias, Jasper. Te quiero –le dijo Alice dándose otro beso. Luego se separó de él y lo miró fijamente–. Mi regalo te lo daré en la cena.

–Sabes de sobra que mi mejor regalo es haberte conocido y tenerte a mi lado –susurró Jasper.

–Pero mi regalo te va encantar –afirmó Alice convencida.

–Eso seguro.

.

–Síganme, por favor –indicó el camarero una vez llegaron al Wistons.

Alice y Jasper avanzaron por el restaurante bajo la intensa mirada de los demás clientes. Todo el mundo se había interesado en el suceso ocurrido el viernes. Ocuparon todas las portadas de todas las revistas, se habló de ellos en todos los programas de televisión y tuvieron que ir esquivando paparazzi desde ése día. A todo el mundo le interesaba la vida de la joven pareja.

Se sentaron en la mesa y el camarero les trajo la carta.

–¿Quieres vino, Alice? –le preguntó Jasper acariciándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

–No, prefiero agua, gracias –contestó ella volviendo a posar su mirada a la carta–. Yo quiero un rissotto con setas.

–Yo también.

Jasper se fijó en el chico que vino a servirles. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alice desde que llegaron al restaurante. Eso no le gustaba nada. Alice se levantó para ir al baño y el camarero la siguió con la mirada, eso enfureció más a Jasper.

Alice se retocó el maquillaje y su teléfono sonó. Vio que era Rosalie.

–¿Se lo has dicho ya? –preguntó su cuñada ansiosa y sin saludar ni nada.

–No, aun no –respondió Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el entusiasmo de su cuñada.

–Vale, recibido, suerte Ally.

Alice colgó el teléfono. ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse ella? Guardó el teléfono en el bolso y volvió a la mesa, donde se encontró con un Jasper mirando fijamente al camarero, el cual la miraba a ella.

–¿Vas a dejar de matar al pobre chico con la mirada, Jasper? –le preguntó divertida Alice sentándose en la mesa.

–No me gusta cómo te mira, Alice –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

El chico regresó con la cena. Alice se llevó a la boca el rissotto.

–¡Está delicioso! –exclamó Alice.

–No más que tú –respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

Jasper se quedó mirando fijamente a Alice. Aun le costaba creer todo lo que había vivido con ella, cómo había cambiado su vida, cómo se amaban y lo bien y felices que estaban juntos. Era un hijo de puta con suerte, se dijo a sí mismo.

–¿Qué miras? –le preguntó Alice apartando el plato vacío.

–La suerte que he tenido al conocerte.

El camarero vino a recogerles los platos.

–¿Querrán postre, señores? –preguntó el camarero.

Jasper estuvo a punto de responder que sí, pero Alice se le adelantó.

–Sí, pero ahora no, ya te avisaremos.

El camarero se fue y Alice se levantó y se sentó al lado de Jasper.

–Creo que ha llegado el momento que le dé su regalo, señor Whitlock –dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara cogiéndole la mano.

–¿Aquí? Pero… hay mucha gente mirándonos nena… no sabía que eras una exhibicionista.

–¡No es eso, tonto! Eso más tarde –exclamó Alice riéndose sin poder creerse que su marido fuera tan pervertido–. Se trata de otra cosa. La cosa que tus padres no han querido contarte hoy a la hora de comer.

–Alice, me estás preocupando –respondió él preocupado.

–Jasper… -Alice inhaló aire para prepararse para decírselo–. Estoy embarazada –respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

Jasper se quedó helado. ¿Embarazada? ¡Embarazada! ¡Su esposa estaba embarazada! ¡Iban a ser padres! Un hijo fruto de su amor. Los ojos se le humedecieron de alegría, los labios se le curvaron. Pero de repente, algo le pasó por la cabeza. Su rostro cambió de la alegría al más inmenso pánico de un instante al otro. El incendio… Alice podría haber muerto y ahora sabía que su hijo también podría haberlo hecho. Ese hijo de puta de James no sólo hubiera matado a su mujer, también a su hijo. ¡Su hijo! La respiración se le empezó a acelerar. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar. La vida de Alice y el bebé habían estado en peligro… y él se había sentido impotente, sin poder hacer nada.

Alice analizó el rostro de su marido. Cuando vio su rostro asustado, el corazón se le aceleró.

–¿Jasper? ¡Jasper! –dijo zarandeando a su marido, que tenía unas lágrimas recorriéndole la mejilla–. ¡Por favor, traigáme agua! –le ritó al camarero, que asintió en seguida.

–¿No estás contento? ¿Qué te pasa? Toma, bebe agua –le dijo tomando el vaso de agua que le tendía el camarero, que se retiró para darles intimidad a la pareja.

Alice acercó el vaso a los labios de su esposo, que bebió, cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente.

–¡Claro que estoy contento! No es eso, Alice. Yo… -no sabía qué decir, las palabras no le salían de su boca.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

–En el incendio… yo… podría haberos perdido a los dos –susurró con la voz llena de miedo.

Alice lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, dándole una serie de besos por sus mejillas y en su barbilla.

–Explícamelo todo –le dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

–El lunes de la semana pasada, hace ya una semana, tuve náuseas y mareos. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero no le di importancia. Pero el martes, durante el trabajo, volví a sentirme mal, así que para el miércoles pedí cita con el ginecólogo. Le expliqué lo que me pasaba y me hizo un test de embarazo y dio positivo. Claro, yo tomo la píldora, lo sabes de sobra, por lo que me extrañó mucho. Pero luego me dijo que estaba de seis semanas y até cabos… Hace seis semanas estábamos en Londres y me olvidé de tomarme la pastilla. Dijo que al haber seguido tomándome la pastilla tendría que hacerme pruebas esta semana para asegurarnos de que el bebé está sano y no tiene daños. Salí asustada de la clínica, pero contenta a la vez. Quería ir a casa corriendo a contártelo, pero recordé que el viernes era nuestro aniversario y preferí reservármelo para entonces y darte una sorpresa. Pero entonces pasó aquello… mientras estuve allí tuve miedo, pero no pensé siquiera en contártelo. Cuando llegué al hospital, al entrar, le dije al doctor que estaba embarazada, que tú no lo sabías… que necesitaba decírtelo, pero no pude hacerlo. Supe después que tuve riesgo de aborto por la inhalación de humos, estaba en estado crítico. Tus padres lo sabían, fue eso lo que dijeron. Cuando desperté y me dejaste a solas con el doctor, me dijo que el bebé estaba bien, que ambos éramos fuertes y habíamos logrado sobrevivir. Agradecí mucho poder darte aun la sorpresa y que tus padres no se hubieran ido de la lengua… ni tu hermana tampoco.

Jasper estaba emocionado, las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlo.

–No me lo puedo creer… ¡vamos a ser padres! –exclamó contento besando apasionadamente a su mujer–. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. No pudiste darme un regalo mejor… aparte de cuando me diste el sí quiero.

Llamaron al camarero para que les sirviese el postre, y en cuanto se acercó, Jasper no pudo evitar decirle:

–¡Vamos a ser padres! –exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, quería que todo el mundo supiera a qué se debía su felicidad. Iba a tener un hijo con la mujer de su vida.

–Felicidades, señores Whitlock –les dijo el camarero sonriente.

–Tráiganos unas trufas con nata, por favor.

Alice, aun sentada al lado de Jasper, aprovechando la intimidad que estar en aquel sofá les proporcionaba, puso su mano en el muslo de Jasper.

–¿Sabes que estás tan sexy que te follaría aquí mismo? –susurró Alice en su oído mientras su mano iba subiendo.

Jasper la miró sorprendido. Alice bajó la vista y divisó un bulto en el pantalón de Jasper. Su mano alcanzó su meta, y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones.

–Alice, me estás matando –dijo entre dientes.

–No tardes mucho en acabarte el postre, te necesito dentro de mí –susurró Alice, haciendo que Jasper se excitara aun más.

Alice quería hacerlo sufrir por no haber cumplido su palabra de mantener las manos quietas en la ducha, así que cuando les trajeron el postre, se comió las trufas despacio, pasándoles la lengua y comiéndose la nata, viendo de reojo cómo Jasper la miraba con esa mirada salvaje que tenía. Alice, aunque ella también sufría, disfrutó de ver a su marido tan desesperado.

–Alice, espabila o nos vamos aunque no hayas acabado –sentenció Jasper con los dientes muy apretados y los ojos oscuros de excitación y lujuria.

Alice obedeció, porque ella también estaba necesitada de él. Se metió en la boca el último bocado, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron corriendo al ascensor. Entraron, y para suerte de ambos, estaba vacío.

–Te has portado muy mal en el restaurante, y el hecho que estés embarazada no me va a hacer cambiar mi idea de que necesitas un buen castigo –dijo Jasper mientras la empotraba en la pared, empujándola con la pelvis, haciéndola notar su tremenda erección, sin importarle las dificultades que llevar muletas le provocaban.

–¿Quiere que lo calme? –preguntó Alice mientras metía su mano por el pantalón de Jasper y tocaba su duro miembro.

Pero para su desgracia, llegaron al párquing del restaurante y tuvieron que dejarlo… por un rato.

–Cada vez estoy peor, nena –murmuró Alice mientras se acercaban al coche.

Jasper le abrió la puerta a Alice para que entrara y luego él se sentó en su asiento de copiloto, porque aunque él había insistido mucho en conducir él, Alice se lo prohibió tajantemente. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor del coche. Jasper miró a Alice antes de que ésta se pusiera en marcha.

–No estoy seguro de poder llegar a casa –murmuró Jasper.

–Pues tendrás que hacerlo –respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Alice aceleró para salir del párquing. Avanzó por las calles llenas de coches hacia la carretera. Pasaría por la carretera exterior para evitar el tráfico y poder estar pronto en casa.

–Estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a ser padres –le dijo Jasper mirándola fijamente.

Alice susurró un "yo también" y le colocó la mano en el muslo. Aquello fue el detonante para un Jasper que ya no podía más. Jasper le indicó a Alice que se metiera en la entrada de camino que se veía a lo lejos. Ella, sin saber el por qué le ordenaba aquello, obedeció sin rechistar. Aminoró la velocidad y se metió en una entrada que había al lado de la carretera, quedando escondidos de los demás coches que pasaban por allí, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de suceder allí. Apagó las luces del coche y Jasper salió del coche, rodeándolo hasta llegar a la puerta del piloto.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella cuando él abrió su puerta.

–Follarte, ahora –dijo Jasper sin aliento.

Agarró a Alice del brazo, obligándola a salir del coche, cerró la puerta y, cogiendo a Alice por la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente, estando ella contra el coche. Le subió la falda, le desgarró las bragas y él se bajó la bragueta. Seguían besándose mientras Jasper pasó sus manos por las piernas de Alice subiendo hasta su sexo. Acarició los pliegues más íntimos de su mujer y gruñó al notar cuán húmeda estaba.

–Te amo, Alice –gimió Jasper.

Colocó su miembro en la entrada húmeda de Alice. De una fuerte embestida la llenó completamente. No pudieron evitar gemir de placer.

Alice no se podía creer que Jasper no hubiera podido aguantar hasta llegar a casa, pero no lo culpó puesto que ella tampoco podía hacerlo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que inmerso en la pasión del momento, embistiéndola una y otra vez mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo y la besaba con pasión, Jasper dejó quietas sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo tiernamente. Eso le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón.

La excitación por ser descubiertos y la excitación contenida durante la cena les hizo terminar rápido.

–¡Oh, por Dios, nena! –gimió Jasper cerrando los ojos y apretándose fuerte contra el cuerpo de su mujer, vaciándose dentro de ella.

Se quedaron unos instantes quietos, abrazándose y con Jasper todavía dentro de Alice.

–No estoy segura de poder conducir ahora –susurró Alice seguido de unas risitas.

–Si quieres ya…

–Tú tranquilo que conduzco yo –dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Jasper.

Alice se arregló el vestido y se subió al coche mientras Jasper se subía la bragueta de su pantalón y se dirigía hacia su asiento.

Al menos ya estaban más tranquilos, pero ése tórrido encuentro sexual no los hizo detenerse. Al llegar a casa, no dejaron un lugar en el que no se hubieran demostrado su amor.

**Un año después**

–¡Mmmm! ¡Bababigudababi! –lloriqueaba el pequeño Matt desde su cunita, que se arreglaba en su habitación para ir poder disfrutar del tercer aniversario con su marido.

Matt, que contaba con tres meses de edad, pasaría el día con sus abuelos para dejar que sus padres disfrutaran de un día de amor y felicidad. A Alice le dolía alejarse de su hijo. Aun no había vuelto a trabajar, y se pasaba los días con su pequeño y con Jasper, que aprovechando que era el presidente de la empresa, faltaba al trabajo tanto como podía permitirse, todo para poder disfrutar de su tan amada familia.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeñín?–dijo Alice con dulzura cogiendo en brazos a su bebé, arrugando la nariz al notar, o mejor dicho, oler, qué era lo que inquietaba a Matt–. Oi mi pequeño que se ha hecho caquita, ¿eh? Ahora mami te cambia el pañal para que estés limpito e ir a casa de los abuelos. ¿Te gusta la idea? –preguntó viendo la sonrisa del pequeño que parecía que la había entendido–. ¡Pues claro que sí! La yaya* tiene muchas ganas de pasar un día con su nieto favorito.

–¿Te has hecho caca, campeón? –preguntó Jasper sonriendo mientras entraba en el cuarto de su hijo–. Deja, ya lo hago yo. Tú acábate de vestir.

–Esperadme en la puerta –dijo Alice dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo y otro en los labios de su marido.

Alice estaba rebosante de felicidad. Jasper era un padre maravilloso, al igual que era un marido maravilloso. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su vida era perfecta.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó al vestíbulo y allí la esperaban los dos hombres de su vida.

–Mira qué guapa está mami, Matty, ¿has visto? Es la mujer más bonita del mundo –le decía Jasper al bebé.

–Vosotros sí que estáis guapos –dijo Alice sonrojándose.

–¡Vamos con la abuela, campeón!

Fueron hasta el coche y colocaron a Matt en su sillita de bebé. Durante el trayecto a casa de Esme y Carlisle, Matt quedó dormidito, así que cuando llegaron Jasper lo cogió en brazos aun dormido y entraron en casa de sus padres.

–¡Hola! –exclamó Esme al verlos–. Oi, pero qué dulzura de niño.

Esme cogió a su nieto en brazos después de abrazar a su hijo y a Alice, a la cual también consideraba su hija.

–¿De verdad que no te importa quedártelo? –preguntó Jasper antes de irse.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy encantada! Al igual que tu padre y tu hermana, verás qué contentos se ponen –exclamó Esme con una sonrisa en el rostro–. Ahora largaos y disfrutad. Mañana por la mañana podéis venir a buscarlo, pero sin prisa ¿eh? –dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

–Hasta mañana, Matt. Mami te echará de menos –le susurró Alice dándole un besito a su hijo antes de irse.

Jasper se despidió de su madre y de su hijo y cogió a Alice para salir de la casa.

–¡Ay! No le he dicho a tu madre que Matt…

–Alice, mi madre sabe perfectamente cuidar un bebé, estáte tranquila –le dijo Jasper para tranquilizarla.

–Pero…

–Alice, Matt está en buenas manos. Permítete tener un día para disfrutar con tu marido, a solas, que hace mucho que no lo estamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

–Tienes razón. He echado de menos tenerte un día entero para mí solita –le dijo Alice abrazándolo.

–Y yo también. ¡Ah! Por cierto… Felicidades nena, estos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida. Gracias –le dijo.

Jasper selló los labios de su mujer con un beso, prometiéndose a sí mismo que lucharía hasta la muerte para seguir siendo tan feliz, tener una mujer maravilloso que le ama y un hijo fruto de su amor.

–¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy? –preguntó Alice una vez en el coche.

–Pienso hacer todo lo que el año pasado no pude hacer y mucho más –respondió él con una sonrisa.

–¿Y dónde vamos?

–Ahora al aeropuerto, pero no te pienso decir el destino –sentenció Jasper.

–Por favor –le suplicó ella.

–No.

Alice decidió dejarlo estar. Conocía perfectamente a su marido y era consciente de que no le iba a sonsacar nada. Miró de reojo a Jasper, estaba concentrado en la carretera. Alice se preguntó qué había hecho en la otra vida para merecer una familia tan maravillosa como la que tenía.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Jasper sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

–En que te amo.

FIN

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Bueno… pues aquí tienen el final u.u Pues ahora ya sabemos qué era lo que ocultaban eta gente… ¡Alice estaba embarazada! Qué bonito… No saben la pena que me da que este fic haya terminado, pero bueno, ya saben que no me van a perder de vista ^^ Tengo dos fics que terminar, otras ideas en mi cabeza así que no voy a desaparecer ;D**

**Debo agradecer enormemente a Romy92, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, Sweetie, Cynthia Bandon1911, BloodsuckerAlicejazz, Jasperina, Imavampire1993, Olimpia Brandon, , Alice Maggio-Whitlock, Flora-ntvg-Cullen, lempicaneni, Horusinina Rathbone, gabyhyatt, Thaab, Magui9999, .crepusculo, AliceWhitlock Cullen1901, Nora, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, andy, y a todos los anónimos por sus reviews.**

**Agradezco a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y la habéis leído, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla.**

**Querría recomendar (por si alguien no lo ha hecho) que leáis el fic de Romy92 "So she dances", es precioso y vale la pena leerlo ^^**

**Gracias,**

**Christina Becker.**

**P.D.: ¡Feliç diada de Catalunya! Espero que hàgiu passat un dia meravellós ^^ ¡Visca Catalunya Lliure! **


End file.
